Jandre
by BraveAtHeart
Summary: Maybe Jade and Beck breaking up wasn't so bad after all. First Fanfic! Constructive critisism is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Breakup

Beck and I sat in my car. He sat in the passenger's seat; I sat in the driver's seat. We were sitting in Beck's driveway, just talking. It was about 10:30 at night, on Friday.

We had been quiet for a few minutes.

"Babe?" Beck said suddenly. I turned to look at him. There was something in his eye that told me there was something wrong. I got an odd feeling in my stomach as I started to reply.

"Yeah?" I asked, sounding uncertain and uneasy. Beck must have sensed it, because he let out an upset sigh.

"I don't know how to say this…" he began. He ran his hands through his thick black hair that all the girls fancied.

"Say what?" I asked, though I knew what the answer was probably going to be. I braced myself.

"Babe, I don't think this is working out. Us, I mean," Beck said in one quick breath. That was what I was expecting.

I felt my throat begin to constrict as his words set in even more. I looked away slightly.

"You ok?" he asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean we're not working out?" I said. My voice trembled, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop it. My vision started to blur.

"We've been falling apart. Look at the facts, Jade," he said. He turned my face his way.

We hadn't said "I love you" to one another for three days. About a week ago, Beck stopped putting his arm around me whenever I stood by him. We barely kissed anymore. And we didn't talk as much as we used to.

I had to admit, he was right, no matter how much I wished I could deny it.

"I guess you're right," I said quietly. I breathed deeply, doing my best to keep my cool. Jade West does not cry. Jadelynn August West does. Not. Cry.

"I think we should uh…break up," Beck said quietly. I could hear his voice trembling too.

I looked back over at him. He had undeniable hurt in his eyes, and his expression showed nothing but angst and distress. I could tell he didn't want to do this. But he also didn't want to keep dating either.

He put a hand on my lower thigh and shook it slightly, in an "it will be ok" manner.

I looked at him straight in the eye and nodded, my lips forming a tight line of defeat.

"See you around school Jade," he said. I nodded. He started to get out.

Suddenly he ducked his head in.

"Just because we're not boyfriend girlfriend anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore Jade. You know that right?" he said.

"Yeah, I know. See you around," I said.

"Goodnight," he said. I nodded at him.

He leaned up out of the car, and then closed the door. I watched him as he walked into his RV, his head down in an upset sort of way.

It suddenly hit my full blast what had just happened. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

I started up the car and pulled out of the driveway, not sure where to go.

I would go to Cat, since she is my best friend, but she wouldn't understand this. I would never think to go to Robbie. Obviously I can't go to Beck. That left me with only two people.

Tori and Andre.

Sighing and brushing away tears, I headed in the direction of Andre's house. Tori and Andre were working on a song together there for school. They were the only people I could go to.

As much as it pained me to say it, I really do need Tori. Honestly, I don't think I could live without her now that she has been brought into my life.

The pain and the tears increased as I drove down the black road, the moonlight reflecting onto it, the silhouettes of trees and houses visible in the distance.

All I can think now is_, Love sucks._

**Authors note: So, this is my first chapter of my first Victorious fanfic to be posted here on . I will do my best to update frequently.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: After this chapter, I wont put a disclaimer, because of course I don't own Victorious.**

Chapter Two: Tori To the Rescue

"Tell me that you love me, yeah! Tell me that I take your breath away! Mayb-" I sang. I was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Who is it?" Andre asked. I looked at my phone screen. It said Jade was calling.

"Jade…" I said, confused. What would she need at 10:40 at night?

"Answer it!" Andre said. He stood up and went to sit on the couch to drink his Belgium hot cocoa.

I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said, in a confused tone.

"T-tori, please be outside Andre's d-door in 5 minutes. Just you. I'll explain wh-when I get there," she said. She sounded like she was crying. After saying that, she hung up.

I started to worry that something bad may have happened to Cat or something. I began freaking out.

"What'd Jade need?" asked Andre.

"She said to be outside your door in five minutes. She sounded really worried, Andre," I said. I started to shake, wondering what could have happened.

"Ok…well be out there, she's pulling in," Andre said, pointing outside his window, where I saw two headlights flashing and heard a door shut.

"Be back in a little bit," I said, stepping outside.

I hurried through the door and shut it behind me, just in time for Jade to come up to me.

She sat down on the bench and just cried.

"Jade. Jade, talk to me. What happened?" I asked her. I sat down next to her.

She tried to talk, but she couldn't.

I put my arms around her and just let her cry. I guess I would be waiting for a bit for my answer.

"Shh. Jade, calm down…" I said. She shook her head and cried into my shoulder. I just hugged her and tried to shush her loud crying.

After a few minutes, she finally calmed down. She laid her head on my shoulder as she wiped away her tears. I kept one arm around her but moved the other away to brush away the hair in her face.

"Alright, now talk to me," I said calmly.

"B-beck and I broke up," she said, her voice quavering. "For good this time."

"Oh…" I said quietly. She sniffed and nodded.

"What am I going to do without him as my boyfriend?" she asked me.

"I don't know, you tell me," I said.

"Tori, please," Jade said in a pleading voice that caused a small pang at my heart. I hated seeing anyone in pain like this, and especially Jade, since she doesn't get this upset unless it's REALLY bad.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

"Look, I know it hurts now. It probably feels like the world just fell out from under your feet and that everything's falling apart," I said, trying to comprehend her feelings.

"Tori, this isn't a romance novel," jade said. THERE'S the Jade I knew. I half smiled at her sarcasm.

"But admit it, you are pretty upset right now," I said.

"Yes," Jade said, agreeing.

"Over time, it will get better. Just trust me on this one Jade," I said. She gave a small laugh.

"I guess so…I guess I just needed to cry my pain out," said Jade. She sat up all the way.

Someone knocked on the door from the inside.

"Yeah?" Jade called.

"Its Andre. Can I come out now?" he said.

"Sure," Jade said. Andre stepped out into the moonlight with us and shut the door behind us.

"What in the name…" he said, staring with disbelief at Jade, who was still crying, just not nearly as hard as she had been earlier. Jade smiled weakly up at Andre.

"Um…" he said, not sure how to respond to seeing Ms. Tough Girl in such an emotional wreck. Jade just laughed.

"Beck and I broke up. For good this time. We will still be friends, but we aren't dating anymore," Jade explained.

"I see…well are you…okay?" he asked. I could tell this was awkward for him.

Both Jade and I couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on his face.

Sniffing, Jade wiped away the remainder of her tears, a smile still on her face.

"Well, it's getting late. I should probably head home," said Jade.

"Yeah, I'm heading home too," I said. "I'm going to go get my stuff."

I headed inside to get my bag.

Jade POV

Tori headed inside to get her stuff. Then it was just me and Andre standing outside alone. I figured Andre would have headed inside, but he was still standing out here with me.

"So Jade…are you okay?" he asked me. He seemed to have gotten over the initial shock of seeing me upset.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I said. I felt strangely non-upset at the moment.

There was an awkward silence as we sort of glanced around, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. If we would catch each other's gaze, we immediately looked away.

"You um…look beautiful tonight," said Andre. He seemed to be trying to cheer me up. He smiled at me.

For some reason I got butterflies in my stomach when he did. I felt like my heart was going to melt inside of me.

I returned his smile. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

Wait a second, back it up. A BLUSH? I do not blush.

I started to hum the song "Okay" by Backhouse Mike. It was a favorite song of mine. Tori and Ryder had planned to sing it as their duet. That is, before Tori dissed him with her song.

"You like that song?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, I love it," I said, looking at him.

"Sing it then," he said, smiling his ever so charming smile.

"There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine. It doesn't have to end up wasting your time. There's things that I could say, but here in my way I wanna let you know that it's all okay," I sang quietly.

Andre just stared at me, speechless.

"Was I that bad?" I joked, smiling and blushing again.

No answer.

"Did you…enjoy….it?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

"Y-yeah…" Andre stuttered. He kept staring at me. But I didn't mind. I was staring at him too.

What is wrong with me?

Suddenly Tori came out of Andre's house.

"See you later Andre," she said, heading past him to walk home.

"Bye," he replied.

"See you later," I said, turning and tossing my car keys up in the air slightly, then catching them.

"Bye Jade," Andre said.

With a smile on my face, I headed back to my car.

When I got in, there was only one conclusion I could come to.

As crazy as this sounds, _I think I am in love with Andre Harris._

**Author's Note: So…good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know what you think in the review section. Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sort of stuck on what to write at the moment, so this chapter will probably be really bad, and I apologize in advance. **

Chapter Three: An Interesting Acting Class

Jade POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. Rolling over, I saw that it was already 7:30 AM. I groaned with disappointment.

I got up and got ready for school, then got into my car and headed to school.

The whole way there, the only thing or person I could think about was Andre Harris. Weird right? That's not like me AT ALL.

Is it even possible for me to be in love with him? I mean, he's, well, him, and I'm well…me. I mean it just doesn't make sense! Why would I fall for him?

And furthermore, what if he doesn't like me back? I already have a stake driven through my heart, I don't need another one.

When I reached the school, I was sort of in a daze. Like I was walking without thinking, and I sort of had an empty and blank expression on my face. I walked up to my group of friends, without even realizing it.

I was still lost in my thoughts when I heard someone yell my name.

"JADE!" yelled Cat.

"What?" I snapped, glaring at her. I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh," I said. Cat looked at me weird, like she knew something was up.

"So, as I was saying…do you guys want to go out to dinner or something? Just the six of us?" said Andre, who had apparently been talking about going out to dinner while I was lost in my own thoughts, not really noticing anything going on around me.

"Yeah, that sounds good," said Tori. Cat nodded.

"Sounds good," said Robbie.

"Leave the puppet at home," I said quickly after. I was not going to sit at the same table or near the same table as a freak who carries a puppet around all the time.

"Don't call him a puppet, that's an offensive term!" said Robbie, obviously annoyed.

"Chill Robbie. The lady gets what the lady wants," said Rex. I scowled at him. I swear something is wrong with Robbie.

"So, what about you Beck? Jade?" continued Andre, shaking his head slightly and pretending nothing had happened.

"Yeah, I'm cool with it," said Beck, glancing up at Andre. He shoved his hands into his pockets in his cool-guy manner.

"Jade?" asked Tori, looking over at me.

"Um…yeah, sure," I said, shrugging. I don't see any problem with it.

"Great," Andre said, smiling at me. I felt like smiling almost, but then I realized I'm Jade West, and very rarely do I smile.

"So, where are we going to go?" I asked, glancing over at everyone.

"I don't know…how about that one fancy restaurant? Um…I remember, it was called Fanta's Grille or something like that," suggested Tori.

"One time, when me and my mom and my brother went there, my brother was making me laugh, so I could barely eat my food. Then I had to eat it really fast so we didn't waste it," Cat said in one quick breath.

Everyone just stared at her, as usual. She smiled innocently back.

The awkward moment was interrupted by the familiar sound of the Hollywood Arts bell. No other school had a bell like that. That was just one of the many strange but unique things about Hollywood Arts.

**Acting Class**

Cat, Tori, and I headed into Sikowitz's classroom. I almost started to sit next to Beck out of habit, but sat down next to Cat instead. She started playing with her red velvet hair.

Suddenly Sikowitz came bursting in the room. He looked exasperated and worried, for his eyes were wide. He was panting.

"THERE'SA BOMB IN THE HALLWAY! THERE'S A BOMB IN THE HALLWAY, EVERYONE RUN FOR THEIR LIVES!" he yelled.

Everyone began to scream and duck. Cat clung to me, and I put my arms around her and ducked back behind a chair, farthest away from the hallway, me in front of Cat to keep her safe. That kid might be a little off, and I may not be the softest person in the world, but Cat and I had a friendship that no one else had. She wasn't getting hurt if I could help it.

We were still screaming and freaking out when Sikowitz started to laugh. I started to realize what had just happened.

"KIDDING, JUST KIDDING. I was just trying to see how you would react," said Sikowitz, smiling.

I scowled at him, then rolled my eyes as I stood up.

Andre, who was breathing hard and still looked stressed, looked at him with a hilarious but confused look on his face.

"WHY?" he wheezed. It was sort of funny.

Sikowitz just laughed.

"Okay everyone, sit down, I suggest using your butt and a chair," said Sikowitz. We all laughed as we sat down, and Sikowitz got on stage to tell us what we were going to be doing today.

"Today we will be learning about romantic scenes," said Sikowitz. After that, he stopped talking.

There was silence as we waited for him to explain further.

"Ok…what about them?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh yes! Jade, Tori, Andre, get onstage and make up a scene, I don't care how you do it. Robbie, keep your puppet quiet," said Sikowitz, sitting down in the back of the room and drinking his coconut milk. Cat, Beck, and Robbie stayed in their seats and watched, interested.

Tori, Andre, and I got onstage, and I thought I heard Robbie murmur something about Rex not being a puppet. I rolled my eyes. _That kid has got to drop the puppet someday, _I thought.

"And…action!" said Sikowitz.

"Mike, make a move," said Tori, looking at Andre seriously. I stood away from them, off to the other side on the opposite end of the stage.

"But what if I just make myself look like a fool?" said Andre. "Jess, you know I'm not good with this stuff."

"Tell Liz how you feel. Just trust me on this one Mike," said Tori. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

Andre sighed. "Alright," he said.

Tori walked away and poked my side, which I took as a signal to go into the scene.

I walked up to Andre.

"Hey Mike. What's up?" I said.

"Hey Liz…can I ask you for advice?" said Andre.

"Go for it," I said.

"What do you do if you like a girl, but you don't know if she likes you back?" asked Andre. For some reason I felt like he was talking about me, but I knew it was about my character.

"Just tell her what you feel," I said. I decided to make my character less mean than me. Andre sighed.

"Ok then…Liz, since I met you, I've always liked you. Now I know you're going to probably think I'm crazy, or you'll hate me, or something…" Andre said.

"Mike?" I said. Andre looked up at me.

"I don't hate you. I don't think you're crazy," I began, "and to be honest, I like you too."

The next thing I knew, Andre was kissing me. And I was kissing him back.

The whole class clapped and cheered.

"And SCENE!" cried Sikowitz.

Tori, Andre, and I turned towards the front of the room. We were all smiling, looking at Sikowitz to see what he thought of the scene.

"Excellent job, excellent! Take your seats now," said Sikowitz.

Tori did a fist pump, and Andre and I high fived. Andre sat next to me, and Tori sat next to Andre.

"Very good, very good. Tomorrow, we will be learning about comedy scenes. Trust me, it's going to be fun. Enjoy your lunch, you are dismissed early," said Sikowitz. He waved at us, and then climbed out the window.

I glanced over at Tori. She just shook her head, mouthing "I don't know, I don't get it…".

Cat grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side. She was smiling, and she looked excited.

"What's up with you Sally Sunshine?" I asked her, confused.

"HE KISSED YOU!" she said quietly, so no one else could hear but me.

"Yeah, he did, and I…wait a second," I said.

"I can tell when you have a crush on someone Jade. And you like Andre," she said in a teasing tone, then poked my stomach, smiling. I nearly half smiled and rolled my eyes.

"if anyone else but you did that to me, I would have punched them in the face," I said. Cat giggled.

"That's so mean," she said while giggling. I rolled my eyes. She turned serious.

"But you do like Andre," said Cat.

"Yes, I…" I began. I almost said "Yes, I like Andre." But I never really thought that I did. I mean I knew that I was feeling something towards him, but I never finalized in my mind that it was that I liked him.

But as I thought about it for a moment, I put all the pieces together. The butterflies. The sudden urge to smile. The blushing. The feeling of wanting to be around him.

"You know, I guess I do," I said.

Cat smiled wide and then walked away. I smiled too.

Suddenly, Andre himself walked up to me. He smiled.

"Great acting, Jade," he said. His smile melted my heart on the spot.

"You too, Andre," I said. I returned his smile. I have smiled WAYYY to much lately.

"So…you know how we're going to dinner tonight, together?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, not sure why he was bringing it up.

"Do you want to um…sit with me?" he asked. He seemed to be blushing.

"Sure," I said. He smiled again.

"See you at dinner. I'll come pick you up around 5:30," he said. I smiled, again.

"Ok. Wait what about lunch?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm working on a song. But I'll see you at 5:30," he said.

"Ok," I replied, brushing the hair that had fallen in my face out of the way.

"So it's a date?" he said. I nearly choked on my gum I was chewing when he said that. I felt a mixture of the butterflies, smiling feeling, blushing, and extreme happiness come together at the same time. The feeling made me want to scream like a girly-girl. And I have NEVER done that before. At that point in time, I was considering checking myself into a mental hospital.

"Uh yeah, yeah sure it's a…er…it's a date," I said, trying to keep my cool.

"alright then. See you," he said, waving at me as he walked away.

I nodded at him, and watched as he walked away.

When I turned to go to my locker, I wasn't smiling, thankfully. I was just thinking.

Andre Harris asked me out on a date, and I said yes.

What has tis world come to?

**A/N: So, that's that. Next chapter is going to be the dinner. I hope you're enjoying this so far! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be…but I can guarantee it will probably be anywhere from 6-9 chapters, maybe even 10. Anyway, read and review. You know…if you want to. But please do :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In this chapter, there is a little bit of Bori. Personally, I am not a HUGE fan of it, but I think it's ok. I only did it because I thought it would be awkward for Beck and Tori to be going alone and not together. Shoot, I just revealed part of the chapter…ok now I'm just rambling. Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Four: The Dinner Date

Andre POV

Since Friday night, I had begun to like Jade West. And now I was going on a dinner date with her.

What's wrong with me?

It was now 5:00, so I figured I had better get ready. We were meeting the rest of the gang at Fanta's Grille at 6. I knew that Robbie had asked Cat out, and had succeeded, for Cat had said yes and seemed really excited about it. Since Beck and Tori were the only ones who were not going with someone else, they decided to go together. They didn't really mean for it to be a date or anything, they were just dinner partners.

I went to my closet and got out my suit and tie. The suit was all black, and the tie was a deep red, like a burgundy. I had worn it to the really expensive fancy restaurant that we had gone to before, and it fit nicely. I was hoping it still fit.

I put the suit on, and as I had hoped, it still fit nicely. It was very comfortable. I put the tie on.

I brushed through my dreadlocks, then brushed my teeth. I put a little bit of cologne on.

At 5:20, I headed out to go pick up Jade. On the way there, I tried to figure out why I liked her. I mean, we were complete opposites. And she was always so mean to everyone. I wasn't sure what I saw in her.

But something about her in the moonlight last Friday, the way she looked when she sang, the way the light reflected off of her icy blue eyes…she just looked so beautiful and sweet. It was as though she was the nicest girl in the world. And at that moment, it felt like she was the only girl in the world.

It seemed like she liked me back but…how could I be so sure? I mean it could all be acting. She's an amazing actress. It could just be that she doesn't want to make me feel bad or hurt my feelings by saying no or something. But it seemed like she really did like me.

My thoughts were interrupted as I pulled into Jade's driveway. Sighing and feeling a bit nervous, I shut off the car and got out to walk up to her door.

I adjusted my suit slightly and knocked on the door.

Mrs. West opened the door.

"She's upstairs, I'm sure she'll be down in a minute Andre," she said. "Come in?"

"Thank you," I said, nodding at her and stepping inside. The walls were black and white, the furniture was black and white…everything was either black or white. For some reason I thought that was really cool.

I heard footsteps coming from my left. I turned to see stairs.

Moments later, Jade stepped down them and looked up and saw me. She looked startled at first, but then half-smiled at me. She had been smiling a lot lately.

She wore a navy blue dress that looked like it was made of soft cotton and silk. The dress came down to her lower thigh on one side and then slanted down, so that on the other side it came down to her ankle almost. She had dark blue high heels on. She wore makeup, but it was lightly applied, not her usual amount. She appeared to have had some sort of sparkly makeup on her eyes.

She was absolutely stunning.

"Hey," she said, walking up to me. She hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"You look beautiful Jade," I said when she let go. I saw a soft blush creep onto her cheeks. She looked down slightly.

"You look…um…handsome, Andre," she said, almost in a question-like tone. I smiled at her.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded, and we headed out to the car.

"I'll have her back by ten, Mrs. West," I said.

"You'd better," she said, but she was smiling slightly.

We headed outside into the slightly crisp air. It was already starting to get dark outside, and it got darker by the minute.

We got into my car and headed out.

On the way there, we sang the song "Okay" by Backhouse Mike. The same song she had sang so beautifully in the moonlight that peaceful Friday night. That same song that she had looked so absolutely beautiful while singing, and the same song that she looked even more beautiful when she sang it all dolled up now.

I smiled the whole way there.

**At Fanta's**

Jade POV

Andre and I pulled up to Fanta's Grill. Both of us had smiles on our faces, and the smile I had on my face was one of the ones that most people never see. Only Beck had ever seen that smile.

When Andre turned his car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition, he turned and smiled at me.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded.

We got out of the car and headed up to the restaurant. As we walked up there, I saw Cat and Robbie walking in too.

"Hey Jade!" called Cat. She hurried up to me.

She wore a nice red dress. It had lace sleeves that went down to her wrists and the dress itself came down to her knees. Well, a little bit below her knees. The dress was sequined with, of course, deep red sequins. She had a light amount of makeup on. She looked beautiful.

"Hey Cat," I said. She smiled at me. Robbie walked up behind her and waved at Andre, who nodded in his direction.

"You look very pretty tonight Jade," Cat said as we headed inside. The boys took care of tables while Cat and I talked and walked behind them.

"Um…thanks, Cat. You look absolutely stunning in that dress," I said. It was true; she looked absolutely beautiful. Cat smiled at me when I told her that.

We reached our table and sat down. It was a table of six. Cat and I sat on one side, our dates sitting across from us.

My phone vibrated, and I pulled it out of my purse.

It was from Tori. I opened the message and read it.

**To: Jade**

**From: Tori**

**Be there in 5. See u soon.**

"Vega said she would be here in 5," I said as I replied.

**To: Tori**

**From: Jade**

**K, every1 else is here. We're waiting on you and Beck.**

I locked my Pear Phone and put it back in my purse.

"So, while we're waiting…what do you guys want to do for Christmas break?" asked Andre. Before he said that, it never occurred to me how close Christmas break actually was. It started on December 22nd and ended on January 3rd. today was December 17th.

Our tradition had always been to go somewhere together, just the 5 of us. Well, with Tori, 6 of us. We'd go for a few days, maybe even a week, and we'd just have as much fun as possible. It was always a lot of fun. Last year we went to Cancun, Canada.

"We could go to Vegas this year," said a familiar voice. I turned and saw Beck and Tori sitting down. Tori sat next to Cat, and Beck sat next to Robbie. Robbie and Beck both wore suits similar to Andre's. Tori wore her dress that she wore in the big showcase.

"Hey guys," Andre and the rest of us said. Beck nodded at us and Tori waved, smiling.

"Go to Vegas this year? Is this another one of your traditions?" asked Tori. She moved her hair out of her face.

"Every year for Christmas break, we always go somewhere. Not a real Christmas-y area always, just go somewhere for fun. Last year my Dad went with us to Cancun in Canada. This year though, we could either go alone, just us 6, or bring Sikowitz," said Beck.

"Oh, cool. Sounds like fun," said Tori. "I think Vegas would be amazing."

"Agreed," said Cat.

"For once Vega, I agree with you," I said. Tori smiled slightly. I smirked.

"Well, then we're going to Vegas. The ladies get what the ladies want," said Andre. We all laughed softly.

"Do you think our parents will let us go there alone? One time, me and my brother went to Vegas alone, and…" Cat began. I tuned out of her long stories. I love the girl to death, but sometimes her stories can get a little bit annoying.

"Pleasant story Cat. Well, we are 16. And it would be the six of us. If anything, I think they'd only ask for Sikowitz to come. And you know that would be fun," said Andre. We all glanced from one person to another. We all seemed to agree.

"Vegas with Sikowitz it is then," said Beck. Cat giggled and clapped.

"Hello, welcome to Fanta's Grille. I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get for you to drink?" asked the waitress, who had just walked up to our table.

"Coke," I said, and Beck and Tori echoed it.

"Fruit punch for the redhead and some Pepsi for me and Robbie," said Andre, nodding at Cat and then pointing at Robbie.

"Okay, I'll get that right out to you," said the waitress. She never even questioned the request for fruit punch for Cat. I guess everyone was so used to her asking for things most 16 year olds don't ask for.

"So, what do you guys want to talk about?" asked Cat. She played with her hair as she spoke.

"How about the Friday night concert?" asked Tori.

"Why don't we all do a song together?" suggested Robbie.

"Yeah, that sounds good. What song?" asked Beck.

"I don't know…name some," I said, looking at the others.

"Airplanes, Okay, Grenade, You and I, A Thousand Miles, Nothin' On You…" said Tori.

"I have an idea. Vega, since you named six songs, why don't we all just sing those six songs? Each of us choose one?" I said.

"I like that!" said Cat, smiling.

"I call Airplanes," I said quickly.

"A Thousand Miles," said Tori right after me.

Beck decided to sing It Girl, Cat decided to sing Grenade, Tori decided to sing A Thousand Miles, and Andre decided on Nothin' On You. Robbie said he didn't want to sing a song solo, and he would just take care of the music.

Our drinks came out, and we ordered our food. I got steak (medium rare; I would get rare, but it grosses Cat out because of the blood), mashed potatoes, and green beans as my dinner. I didn't really pay attention to what everyone else got.

We ate and talked the night away like we were the only six people in the world.

I noticed that whenever he could, Andre always stole glances at me and he was always smiling at me. And when Beck said that all three of us girls looked absolutely beautiful tonight, Andre looked over and winked at me. I knew at this point that he had to be feeling something…or was he just acting? Was this whole thing all an act?

Ok, so now I'm feeling insecure about whether ANDRE HARRIS likes me or not. This is not right.

Finally it got to be around 9:30 at night, and we all had to head home.

We walked out into the crisp night air. It was much colder than it had been when we came in, and it was completely dark outside. The only thing lighting the place was streetlights.

"Goodnight guys, see you tomorrow at school," said Beck.

"See you later," said Tori. We said our goodbyes and watched as they walked back to Beck's truck.

Andre and Robbie went off to the side to talk, so Cat and I talked too.

"I had a great time tonight Jadey. Did you?" she asked.

"I did," I said, smiling slightly. I was very tired.

"I think Robbie really likes me," said Cat. She smiled wide when she said it.

"That's good," I said, and she nodded.

"I think Andre likes you," said Cat. I felt my stomach fluttering at the sound of Andre's name.

"Maybe, but I doubt it," I said, trying to seem skeptical.

"If you say so," Cat said in a teasing tone. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Ok, so Beck isn't the ONLY one who has seen my soft side.

"Ready Cat?" asked Robbie as he and Andre walked up to us.

"Yeah," she said.

All the sudden she hugged me.

"Cat! Cat let go of me!" I whispered in her ear, a look of minor annoyance on my face.

"Bye Jade, see you tomorrow!" she said happily when she let go. I just chuckled lightly, so as not to hurt her feelings by ignoring her, and waved at her as she walked away with Robbie.

Andre and I walked back to his car and got in.

"That girl adores you, did you know that?" said Andre, smiling as he started up the car and backed up.

"Yeah," I said. There was a short silence as he got out onto the road to my house.

He turned on the radio, and we just listened to radio and sang along the whole way home.

**Jade's House**

Andre turned off his car, and the two of us got out. We headed up to my front door.

"I had a nice night tonight Jade," said Andre when we got there.

"I did too," I admitted. I usually don't say things like "that was fun" or "I liked that" or anything positive toward something. But since it was me and Andre, I felt like I could tell him the truth. For some odd reason.

There was a short silence again, and I glanced down at the ground.

"See you tomorrow at school Jade," said Andre quietly, looking up at me.

I smiled and nodded.

Hesitantly, he gave me a hug, and I gladly returned it.

"Bye," I said, stepping inside.

When I got inside and shut the door, there was a note on the counter.

_Jade – At the store, will be back around 11. Get some sleep. Love, Mom._

I yawned and stretched out a little before going upstairs and changing into my pajamas.

When I laid down to go to sleep, I couldn't help but smile as I remembered today's events.

I fell asleep with a picture of Andre in my mind and a peaceful look on my face.

**A/N: So, there's chapter four. I know it's a lot longer than the others but I wanted to do my best with the dinner so…there you go. Tell me what you think in the review section! I appreciate feedback, it helps a lot. Next chapter is going to be the concert. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't know why but I really wanted to do a concert chapter. I love music in general, and I wanted to use some of my favorite songs in here. If you guys haven't listened to Ari's (who plays Cat) cover of Grenade, PLEASE go listen to it, it is absolutely awesome. Vic's (who plays Tori) cover of A Thousand Miles is VERY good too. I heard Liz (who plays Jade) singing Airplanes in a Ustream so I decided to have Jade sing it. Ok, I will stop talking now so you guys can read the chapter. :)**

Chapter Five: The Concert

Jade POV

I pulled on my jacket over the silver, sparkly shirt I was wearing for the concert. We were having it outside at the Asphalt Café at 8, and it was very cold outside. It was 7:50 right now.

"You guys ready?" asked Andre. All six of us were sitting in the black box theatre getting ready.

"I'm nervous," whined Cat. She looked at me and Tori with scared eyes.

Tori and I both wrapped our arms around her.

"Cat, you have an amazing voice. Just sing, and you'll do fine," said Tori.

"Yeah, what Vega said. Don't think about all the people. Pretend you're singing for me and Vega, ok?" I said, looking down at her. She smiled and nodded. Tori and I let go of her and walked up to the others, Cat close behind us. Tori looked up at me, and the look in her eyes said "Thank you." I just nodded at her.

"Headset?" I called out to no one in particular. Beck came up behind me with a headset and handed it to me, and I put it on.

"Ready guys?" said Robbie. "I've got all the music ready, the synthesizer is-"

"Yeah yeah, you've got all your geek gear ready. Let's go," I said. We all headed outside to the Asphalt Café.

**Café**

Andre POV

We headed out to the Café and sat down at our usual lunch table. It was left open for us. We might as well have painted our names in gold there, for no one else dared to sit there.

"Alright! Welcome to the Hollywood Arts Friday Night Concert! Now, we have 15 people performing. Let's start it off with our group of 5 seniors and their garage band, singing a cover of the song Bad Romance by Lady Gaga!" said our new principal, Helen.

They were REALLY good. You could tell they got in for their musical talents. It was one of those times when you hear people playing music or singing and you know they'll make it far in the music industry.

They came to the chorus.

"I want your love, I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!) I want your love, all your lovers revenge! You and me could write a bad romance! Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Caught in a bad romance! Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah! Gaga ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance!" they sang.

They finished out the song nicely, and the crowd went wild. And I do mean crowd, basically all of Hollywood Arts was there.

"Alright, alright! They were very good, thank you so much for performing! Up next…the group of 5 junior girls who you all may or not recognize, but they played at almost all of these concerts every year since their creation in freshman year , covering a shortened version of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!" said Helen. She had been told all about the bands and such around here.

The girls got onstage, all wearing identical costumes. They had wide smiles on their faces as the old classic song began to play.

They sang wonderfully. They came up to the second verse within a few minutes.

"The phone rings, in the middle of the night. My father yells 'Whatcha gonna do with your life'? 'Oh daddy dear, you know you're still number one! But girls, they wanna have fun. Oh girls, they wanna have-

That's all they really want, some fun! When the working day is done oh girls, they wanna have fun. Oh girls, just wanna have fun," the girls sang together. Their voices were bold and strong. They were another group that I knew would make it far.

"Yes, very good girls! Now…some of our sophomores. You probably all know who they are. They'll each be singing a song. But, let's start with…." began Helen. My heart began to pound, and I was suddenly very nervous.

"Andre Harris!"

I took a deep breath and walked up towards the raised stage, Robbie behind me since he was taking care of the music for us.

"Ready?" Robbie mouthed. He started the music.

"Beautiful girls, all over the world that I could be chasing, but my time would be wasted. Cause' they got nothing on you baby. Nothing on you baby! They might say hi, and I might say hey, but you don't have to worry about what they say cause they got nothing on you baby, nothing on you baby!"

There was a rapping part that I had actually had a friend of mine come up and do. He was a great rapper.

When we got to the chorus again, I glanced down at Jade the whole time, hoping she'd notice.

I was smiling when the song was over, and all nervousness had completely left me when I glanced down and saw Jade.

When the song ended, everyone was clapping, and I saw all my friends smiling up at me. Jade included.

I stepped off the stage and headed to my friends, waiting to see who was next from our group, since we were obviously the only ones left for the concert.

"Up next…Tori Vega!"

I glanced at Tori and smiled as she went up and performed her song. She had sung it before for us, and she hit every note perfectly. I loved listening to her sing; her voice and Jade's voices both made me smile more than anything else in the world. Cat I hadn't really heard sing much, so I was excited to see how she did tonight. (**A/N: Pretend they haven't gone to Karaoke Dokie yet.)**

"If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight," Tori sang beautifully. She didn't even hesitate at all. I guess she wasn't nervous anymore after singing in the showcase.

When her song ended, the crowd clapped again. Jade clapped unenthusiastically, and I chuckled under my breath at her attempt to act like she cared.

"Next…Beck Oliver!" said Helen. I slapped Beck on the back of the shoulder in a friendly way as he walked up there, and he flashed a smile at me as he walked up to the stage.

He looked back at Robbie, who nodded and started the music.

"I been looking under rocks, and breaking locks, just trying to find ya. I've been like a maniac, insomniac, five steps behind you. Tell them other girls they can hit the exit, check please. Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams. Much more than a Grammy award, that's how much you mean to me," Beck began, singing very very well. He had a great voice, he just didn't sing all that much.

"You could be my it girl, baby you're the chiz girl, loving you could be a crime. Crazy, how we fit girl, this is it girl, give me twenty five to life. I just wanna rock all night long, and put you in the middle of my spotlight. You could be my it girl, your my biggest hit girl, let me play it loud, let me play it loud like Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (2x)," he sang. He sang through the whole song, singing very well. We all clapped and cheered for him.

"Brilliant, Mr. Oliver. Up next, Cat Valentine!" said Helen. Cat jumped up happily, but her smile faltered.

"I'm scared again," said Cat, looking back at us.

Jade got up and whispered something in her ear. Cat's smile returned as she nodded and headed up to the stage.

I texted Jade.

**To: Jade**

**From: Andre**

**What'd u say to her?**

**From: Jade**

**To: Andre**

**I told her to outsing everyone else, and if she did I would take her out for ice cream after this.**

I laughed as I read it. Cat was so easy to please.

**To: Jade**

**From: Andre**

**Lol ok. Seems to have worked.**

Jade looked up at me and nodded, and Cat's song began to play.

"Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live, oh take take take it all, but you never give.

Should have known, you were trouble, from the first kiss, had your eyes wide open.

Why were they open?

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, tossed it in the trash, you did.

To give me all your love is all I ever asked cause, what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for yeah

Throw my hand on a blade for ya

Id jump in front of a train for ya!

You know I'd do anything for ya

Oh-oh!

I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain!

Yes, I would die for ya baby. But you won't do the same!" Cat sang.

My mouth dropped open.

I never knew she had such an amazing voice. I couldn't even speak, I was just frozen in amazement.

It was just…I can't even explain it. **(A/N: This was my reaction too the first time I heard Ariana Grande sing a cover.)**

She finished up the song, and the crowd went INSANE. Cat smiled and blushed as she walked offstage.

"Do I get ice cream Jadey?" she asked.

"You better give that girl ice cream!" I said to Jade. She laughed.

"Yes Cat, I'll take you after I perform, ok?" said Jade. Cat smiled and clapped.

Helen called Jade's name, and Jade headed up to the stage. I flashed her a smile and a look saying "You got this." She nodded at me

Jade POV

I walked up the stairs to the stairs, my heart racing.

Robbie started the music.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?

I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now.

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?

I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now," I sang. I got ready for the rapping part. I think most people were surprised to see that no one else was coming up to rap, and that I was rapping.

"Yeah I could really use a dream or a genie or a wish, to go back to a place much more simpler than this! Cause after all the partying and the smashing and the crashing, and all the glitz and the glam and the fashion. And all the pandemonium and all the madness, there comes a time where to fade to the blackness. And your staring at that phone in your lap, and your hoping but them people never call you back! But that's how the story unfolds. You get another hand soon after you fold. And when your plans unravel and they saying what would you wish for if you had a chance? So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late. I'm on my way so don't close that gate. If I don't make that then ill switch my flight. And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night," I rapped. The chorus came again right after that. I cut the song off there.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they had for the others. I smiled and walked off the stage.

Andre and Cat were the first two people to greet me.

"Should we call you Shawty now?" joked Andre. I laughed.

"You were good Jadey!" said Cat. I half smiled at her.

"Alright Cat, let's go get ice cream," I told her, getting my stuff together. She smiled and clapped again.

"See you at school Monday Jade," said Andre, smiling at me again. I felt a smile coming on, so I didn't fight it. I smiled back at him.

"See you Monday," I said.

As Cat and I walked away, I could come to only one conclusion.

I loved Andre. He loved me.

Maybe we were meant to be?

**A/N: so I know that chapter may have been a little boring. But I really wanted to do that chapter. So anyways…I hope you liked it! Review appreciated greatly :) Also, I think I am going to start my next story here soon. I don't know if you guys will like it or not but...it's an idea I have had that I would like to share. Again, read and review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Christmas Spirit

Andre POV  
><span>I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I picked it up and saw that it was Jade.

"Hello?" I said wearily.

"Where are you? I thought you said you were driving me to school today, and its 7:30," said Jade. My eyes went wide. I pulled my phone away from my ear and looked at the time, and it was, sure enough, 7:30.

I shot up in bed and jumped off, scrambling to the closet, almost tripping over my own feet as I did so.

"You just woke up didn't you?" said Jade.

"Yep," I said, laughing slightly as I put her on speaker. I changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, and then ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I could hear Jade laughing.

"You probably won't make it to my house in time, Dre," said Jade, using the nickname that Beck and Robbie had given me years ago. They still called me that today, but it was usually just them.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I apologize. See you at school?" I said, brushing my teeth. My voice was distorted because of that.

Jade laughed again. "You do realize you're taking me tomorrow then to make up for today?"

"If I don't, you will attack me with scissors. I'll take the car ride, and I trust you not to attack me with your scissors," I said, brushing through my dreadlocks now. It was 7:40 now. Jade and I had talked for ten minutes already.

"Yeah yeah, big mistake. Well, see you at school then," said Jade, laughing yet again. I could practically see her smiling through the phone at me, her bright smile illuminating the whole room.

I laughed at her "Yeah yeah big mistake" thing. I thought it was kind of cute.

"See you in a little bit," I said, and then hung up.

I sprayed on a little bit of cologne and finished up getting ready real quick. Checking my appearance once more in the mirror, I sped out to my car and got in. when I turned on the radio, none other than "Okay" was playing. I smiled.

Even though I was rushed, this was already a great morning.

**School**

I pulled up to the school and parked, just in time to see Miss Scissor Love herself getting out of her own car. She was looking up at Tori, who appeared to be talking to her.

I got out of my car and walked up to them, sliding my phone into my pocket quickly as I did so.

"Hello ladies," I said as I approached them.

"Hey Andre," said Tori, smiling. She held her math book in her hand and her bookbag was slung onto her shoulder.

"Made it here on time? Good," said Jade, who I smiled at. She bit back the smile that came across her own face. She was Jade West, she didn't like to be seen smiling in public. It was bad for her reputation, so she said.

The three of us headed up to the school and we walked inside. Jade adjusted her Gears of War 3 bag on her shoulder. I couldn't help but admire her love for games like that. A rare quality in a girl, but a quality that the guys dig. I think that was one thing that attracted Beck to her.

When we walked inside, we were greeted by Christmas decorations galore.

There was tinsel and wreathes all up and down the staircase. Christmas lights lined the part of the wall above the lockers and classroom doors. A big wreath was on the inside of the main doors to the school.

"HI guys!"

I would know that perky little redhead's voice anywhere.

"Hey Cat," said Tori and I.

"Hey Rina," said Jade. Cat's full name was Caterina Hanna Valentine, and Jade and only Jade called Cat Rina sometimes because of the last part of her name.

"The Christmas decorations are so pretty! The lights are so beautiful and colorful, and the silvery and sparkly stuff on the stairs is so pretty, and-"Cat began, going into her little speeches that could get slightly annoying.

"Here's something even more sparkly and shiner. Play with the pretty keys Cat," said Jade.

She got her keys out of her purse and handed them to Cat, who smiled widely. She shook the keys up and down the way a little baby would when they were experimenting with something new.

_This girl is so easily amused, _I thought, half smiling.

Beck and Robbie walked up to us.

"Hey Dre," they said at the same time. I high-fived Beck and just nodded at Robbie. Beck shoved his hands in his pockets as he always did. Robbie just stood there awkwardly, Rex in his hands.

"So, you guys getting into the Christmas spirit?" asked Tori. She was smiling brightly.

"Sure, I guess," said Jade. She was messing around with something on her bookbag.

The familiar Hollywood Arts bell rang out, cutting off our conversation. We had Sikowitz first today, so we all headed down to his room.

I sat down by Jade and Cat. Cat was still playing with Jade's keys, and was still very entertained. Jade just looked straight ahead at the stage, looking bored and tired.

"You ok Jade?" I asked, just in case there was actually something wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired," said Jade, rubbing slightly at her eyes.

The other students walked in and took a seat. We were all waiting for Sikowitz to burst into the room and say something like "BOMB IN THE HALLWAY!" or "FIRE! THERE IS A GIGANTIC FIRE IN THE HALLWAY!"

To our surprises, he just walked calmly in and got on stage. That was very unlike him.

"Good morning students! And how are you today?" Sikowitz said.

"Good," we said. We all sounded very tired.

"Good! Today, we will be learning how to use your own thoughts and feelings and import them into a scene. But first, drive by acting exercise. You are all insane Harry Potter fans, and you have just watched the last movie. GO!"

"MY LIFE IS OVER!" yelled Cat.

"NO! SNAPE, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?" cried Eli, one of our fellow students.

"MY CHILDHOOD…GONE! JUST LIKE THAT!" said Jade. She was actually a really big fan of Harry Potter, so she was already using her own feelings and thoughts.

"J.K. Rowling, I owe you so much. PLEASE WRITE ANOTHER BOOK!" I yelled. I too loved Harry Potter, you know, if you can't tell.

"FRED! LUPIN! TONKS! WHY?" yelled Tori, acting devastated.

"ALL WAS WELL? ALL IS NOT WELL! ALL IS NOT WELL BECAUSE THERE IS NO MORE HARRY POTTER!" yelled Beck. I actually smiled at that one, which was pretty good.

"Harry, you will never be forgotten. LONG LIVE POTTER!" said Robbie.

"Good, good! Very good, guys. Now….the scene. I want you to be characters of your own making, but I also want you to express how you feel towards the other people in the scene using your own true feelings. Do your best to turn it into an actual scene," said Sikowitz. I smiled, thinking of what I was going to say to Jade.

"The six of you, you know who you are, go. Oh, and Eli, go too," said Sikowitz. He walked to the back of the room and sat down in a chair, immediately starting to drink coconut milk. I shook my head slightly as I got up and walked on stage.

"ACTION!"

"Today, we will be working on social skills and on building friendships. So, we will begin with a simple question…who are some people you think you have good relationships with in this room? What about them makes your relationship special, students?" said Eli, apparently being the teacher in this scene. "Lily?" he said, pointing to Jade.

"Well, I am thankful for a few people. Catherine, you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. You've been here with me through good times and bad. Without you, I'm not sure where I would be now," said Jade, nodding at Cat. Cat smiled.

"Elaina," she continued, nodding towards Tori. Huh?

"Look…I know I say I hate you, and that I always bully you, but I really don't hate you. In fact, without you, I would probably be a mess right now. You've helped me through quite a bit," she said. Tori smiled.

"Andrew," she continued, looking at Beck. Beck stood up straighter and listened.

"Andrew, I know we didn't work out. But I loved every second of the times we had together. You helped me open up to the world, and not slink back in the corner like I used to. I owe a lot to you Andrew. And even though we're over as boyfriend girlfriend, I don't want us to be over friend and friend," she said. I smiled.

"Eric," Jade said, looking at me this time.

I looked at her, waiting to see what she had to say.

"Eric, you are an amazing friend. You helped me through Andrew and I's break up. You always had my back when Andrew wasn't around. You stood and still do stand by my side and you have never left me, even when everyone else has. When I'm with you, I feel like there is nothing wrong in this world, and that everything is just perfect," said Jade.

I was speechless. I just…what she said was so amazing. I wanted to just get up and hug her as tight as I could right then.

Luckily, the bell rang for us to switch classes right at that moment.

"Excellent scene! Stop by during lunch if you need anything. Now," Sikowitz said, standing up and waving both arms towards the door, "get out."

I got up and hugged Jade. She was shocked at first, but she hugged back.

When I let go, Beck, Cat, and Tori all gave her a hug. I guess they really appreciated what she said about them. I could see why. And Jade didn't even pull away or insult Tori when she hugged her.

I suddenly remembered the Vegas trip thing, and that I needed to ask Sikowitz if he would come.

"Sikowitz!" I said.

"Yes Andre?" asked Sikowitz, spinning around to face us kids.

"Will you go with us to Vegas for a week over Christmas break?" I asked.

"Vegas? I went there for a month when I was 21!" said Sikowitz excitedly.

"Really? Did you like it there?" asked Tori enthusiastically. We all sat down in chairs to listen to his story, even though we knew we would be late for our next class. Our next class was singing class, and our teacher was really nice about being late from Sikowitz's class.

"I don't know…I don't remember any of it," said Sikowitz. It took a minute, but we finally got it. We were all chuckling under our breaths.

"Well then come with us to Vegas, and maybe you'll remember this time," said Cat. She giggled.

"Alright! Now leave my classroom, I don't want to see you until tomorrow," said Sikowitz. I laughed and shook my head.

We all headed down to singing class. I'm sure all of us were thinking about the nearing Vegas trip. I know I was.

But the one thing I was thinking about that stood up over all the other thoughts was, _I hope Jade and I can have some time alone. Maybe we'll finally convince each other to admit our feelings._

**A/N: Ok, that is the worst thing I have ever written in my life, like no joke. Even after going through and fixing things it was horrible. I apologize for this chapter….but I think the next chapter (Vegas trip part one) will be a little better than this one. Well, hopefully…anyway, reviews are much appreciated! Cabbie will soon take place, I promise **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Let's hope this chapter isn't as horrid as the last one. I sincerely apologize for that….anyway, I hope this chapter is more enjoyable!**

Chapter Seven: Heading to Vegas

Jade POV

The period of time between that Friday night concert and December 22nd was very short, or so it seemed. It sort of just seemed to fly by in a blur.

Today was December 23th, and it was 8:55 PM. The 7 of us were leaving today at 9 (we were all at Tori's house) and were going to fly out of Los Angeles at 9:45, then probably be all settled down in Las Vegas at around 11:00 or so. We'd probably just go straight to bed. We had booked a hotel room with 2 king beds and 3 pull out couch beds until January 1st. Cat and I would probably share a bed, then Andre and Beck would share one, and Tori, Sikowitz, and Robbie would probably sleep on the 2 pull out couches or whatever they're called.

The six of us kids sat on the couch watching TV; Sikowitz was making sure we had everything we needed with us. We were watching iCarly.

"DOES HE MAKE IT TO BANANA LAND?" yelled Spencer, a character on iCarly.

"Yes!" replied his old babysitter/sort-of ex-girlfriend.

"GOODNIGHT!" Spencer yelled, closing the door in her face and looking annoyed.

We all laughed.

"He's so childish!" Cat said in her light and airy voice through giggles.

_Look who's talking, _I thought, but I couldn't help but smile.

We shut off the TV, considering how close to the end the show was, and how close to time to leave we were.

I stood up and stretched, my back cracking in the process.

"Alright, we have every one of our suitcases in the back of the van, and a few extra bags with some things that we'll need. Sikowitz has his supply of coconuts. I think we're ready to go," said Andre.

"Alright, let's go! Vegas, here we come!" said Tori.

We headed out, shutting off the lights and locking the door behind us. (Tori's mom, dad, and sister had already left for Santa Barbara an hour ago. They'd get back a day before us.)

We all climbed into the van, Sikowitz getting into the driver's seat. Beck sat in the passenger's seat, and the rest of us sat in the back seats. Cat, Tori, and I sat in the very back seat, while Andre and Robbie sat in the two middle seats.

"I'm so excited!" Cat squealed, a bright smile on her face.

"Me too!" Tori said, smiling too, but she didn't squeal like Cat, she just smiled and said it in a normal voice.

"This is gonna be some fun chiz," said Andre. I smiled. It was dark, no one could see the smiles, so who cares?

"Yes, yes, this is going to be fun, now let's listen to music!" said Sikowitz, turning on the radio.

"Up next," began the announcer dude, "is Russian Roulette by Rhianna!"

"I love this song!" said Robbie.

"It's a good song," said Andre.

Before we knew it, we were singing along to every song that came on. I was enjoying every minute of the day so far.

When we got to the airport, we gathered all our things and headed up to where our flight was heading out at. The airport was very crowded, but every airport is crowded 24/7 anyways.

We finally got settled down in the plane. Cat and Robbie sat together, Andre and I sat together, and Beck and Tori sat together. Sikowitz sat alone in a seat. He had his laptop out and he was playing games on it.

Cat and Robbie were across from me and Andre. We were talking as we waited to lift off.

"It hurts my ears when we take off," said Cat, looking worried.

I reached into my purse and pulled out some gum, which I handed to her.

"Chew this, it will take away the pressure, trust me," I said.

I put a piece in myself, and then gave a piece to anyone else who wanted one.

"The plane will be taking off in one minute," said the pilot. His voice sounded robotic over the speakers.

Cat grabbed Robbie's hand instinctively. Robbie blushed and bit back a smile.

A little while later, the plane took off. Cat inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

"Cat, its fine," I said, laughing a little as I talked.

Cat opened her eyes slowly and smiled with relief as she saw we weren't going to die.

We got completely off the ground and in the air pretty quickly.

Once we were off the ground, I settled back into my seat, then plugged in my earphones and turned on the song Russian Roulette. I absolutely loved that song. (**A/N: I seriously love this song. It's actually kind of sad but I do like it. Very much.)**

I stared out the window of the plane, being quiet, since I was pretty tired.

I listened to the song a couple times through, thinking about memories of me and Beck, and thinking of times with me and Andre so far. I also thought of times with me and Cat. Basically, I was just reflecting on times with me and people I loved.

Suddenly Andre nudged me, and I looked over at him. He pointed to the seat next to us, where Cat and Robbie were.

When I looked at them, a silent "Awwwww!" came out of my mouth without warning.

Cat had her head on Rob's shoulder, and her face was deep into his neck. She was cuddled up against him, her eyes closed, her breathing soft, and a peaceful smile on her face. Robbie had his head leaning onto her head, and his arm was around her tiny body. He too was asleep.

"That is too adorable!" I whisper yelled. Andre chuckled.

"They are cute together aren't they?" Andre whispered back. I smiled up at him.

"I'm taking pictures," I said. "I don't care if Robbie gets mad, I'm taking pictures."

I pulled out my phone and snapped a few pictures of them.

Smiling, I turned my music back on to A Million Miles Away by (whaddya know?) Rhianna.

I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes. I quickly drifted into a light sleep to the melodic sounds of Rhianna's voice.

**At the Airport in Las Vegas**

"Jade."

I heard my name being called, but I figured it was just in my dream, so I let it go.

"Jade."

It was said louder this time. My eyes fluttered open slowly.

I was sitting in the seat of an airplane. Everything came flooding back to me as I woke up a little more. I rubbed at my eyes, trying to get the tiredness out of them.

I looked over at Andre, who waved. He looked like he too had just woken up.

Cat was still asleep, but Robbie was wide awake.

"Jade?" he said, in almost a timid voice.

"'What?" I said, sounding cockier than I had truly meant to.

"Whatcha need?" I said, softer this time, and not cockily.

"Can you get Cat off of me without waking her up?" he asked, nodding down at the sleeping girl.

I nodded. Andre stood up and got off the plane, where we'd meet up with Beck, Tori, Sikowitz, and him in a moment.

I carefully slid one arm under Cat's knees and the other under her back, and then lifted her off of Robbie. I motioned for Robbie to get off the plane so I could carry her out. She slept soundly in my arms.

I carried her off the plane, getting weird looks from people. I just scowled back at them.

"Alright, let's get to the hotel," said Tori. She sounded exhausted.

Sikowitz nodded. We got into a shuttle that took us to our hotel and headed out (after retrieving our luggage that is).

About 15 silent minutes later, we arrived at our hotel.

We walked inside, carrying our luggage. Andre was carrying mine and Robbie was carrying Cat's.

Sikowitz went up and got everything arranged at the front desk. He came back and handed me a room key.

"Take Cat upstairs to room 394, that's where we're headed. I still have a few more things to take care of," he said.

Nodding, I took the room key in my mouth and walked upstairs with difficulty. Cat was light as a feather but between carrying her and trying not to wake her, it was difficult.

I finally got to room 394. I slid the room key into the slot carefully and slipped inside, closing the door behind me.

The room was nice, and the beds looked comfortable. I set Cat down gently on the bed that we'd take, and thankfully she didn't wake. She still slept soundly.

Sighing, I took the moments of solitude to get some pajamas on. (In case you're wondering, Cat had been in her PJ's before we left for Vegas.) My pajamas were a pair of fuzzy black and white plaid pants and a black tank top.

When I got out of the bathroom, I found everyone else just getting inside and setting things down. Robbie had already pulled the covers over Cat, who still slept soundly.

Silently, the others got into pajamas. While they took turns in the bathroom, I put Cat and my luggage at the foot of our bed.

Soon, everyone was in pajamas and everything was settled down.

"Well, I'm exhausted. Goodnight," Tori said, picking up her blanket and lying down on her pull out couch bed.

"G'night," everyone said in unison.

"Can we turn on some music? It always helps me sleep," said Andre. He pulled out his phone and pointed at the speakers, which were designed so that you could hook your phone up and play music from it.

"Please do," said Sikowitz. He plopped exhaustedly into his own pull out.

Andre set his phone up and turned the music on so that you could hear it just fine but it wasn't as loud as you would normally have it. He started with the song "Beautiful Mess" by Miranda Cosgrove.

I climbed into bed next to Cat, pulling the covers over myself as well.

I closed my eyes and listened to the music for probably 15 minutes, with songs ranging from Skin by Rascal Flatts to I'm Not Afraid by Eminem. All of which relaxed me, even the rougher songs for some reason. **(A/N: I'm the same way. I can listen to any song and fall asleep to it easily.)**

Finally I let sleep overcome me, and I was plunged into the strange dreams that I always had for the rest of the night.

**A/N: So there you have it. I really like this chapter. I tried to put in some Cabbie and Cade friendship. ENJOY! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I added some Cade goodness in that last chapter, and this chapter may have some Jori. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I decided to try writing from Tori's point of view.**

Chapter Eight: Vegas Part Two

Tori POV

_Andre and I stood outside the hotel room, talking. It was about 3 AM. _

_All of the sudden, I leaned in and kissed him. I don't know why. But I did._

_I instantly regretted it, for Jade opened the door and saw us._

_I broke away, turning towards Jade, my mouth open in shock._

"_J….J-Jade, i…" I began, trying to find words._

_Jade just put up her hand and stormed off._

"_Great!" yelled Andre, running after her. I started to follow, but he stopped me._

"_No," he said._

I woke with a jerk.

I opened my eyes slowly to see light coming in through the windows of the hotel room.

I looked around slowly, seeing who else was awake. The only other person I saw awake was Jade. She was sitting upright in bed, playing around with her phone.

"Morning Vega," she said, not bothering to look up from her phone.

"Hey," I said weakly, my voice coming out distorted. I sounded sick.

"Whoa, talk again," Jade said, looking at me in the eyes.

"Hi Jade," I said, clearing my throat.

"K, that's better. Your voice was all weird and sickish for a little while," said Jade, returning to whatever she was doing.

I stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" she asked, looking up at me like I was crazy.

"Since when does Jade West care about Tori Vega?" I asked, heading into the bathroom to brush out my hair a little bit.

"Um, I don't know, try the day we started to get to know each other," said Jade in a casual tone.

"Yeah, funny way of showing it," I said, brushing through my brunette hair.

"Well," Jade said as I walked back into the main room, "now you know that I don't hate you."

I chuckled softly as I laid back down on my pull out couch, getting out my own phone and checking Twitter.

After finding nothing interesting there, just some of Jade's deranged tweets, I put my phone away and just laid there.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked Jade, shutting my eyes so I could just listen to her.

"Probably going to go to the beach today. That's what Cat wanted to do anyhow, and I don't know what else we can do instead quite yet," she said.

Even though its Christmas time, it's still nice in Vegas and Los Angeles.

"Works for me," I said.

We kept talking for a little while, and we were the only ones awake still.

Suddenly, the sleeping redhead next to Jade started to stir.

With a yawn, she sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked. I grabbed my phone and checked it, seeing that it was 10:30 AM.

"10:30," said another familiar voice.

I looked over to see Sikowitz awake. Beck was also awake.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"I've been up for about two seconds," said Sikowitz, rubbing at his eyes.

I looked at Beck, who just smiled.

"Beckett…." I warned. I only used his full name when I was mad (ish).

"You girls had a nice civil conversation," he said, that playful grin on his face still.

"Eavesdropper," mumbled Jade, looking up at him. She had a slight smile playing at her lips though.

"You jerk," I said, but I too was smiling.

Beck just sat there and smiled.

"So, how long have you liked Beck, Tori?" said yet ANOTHER voice.

"Robbie, you and Beck are such eavesdroppers!" I cried. But I was sort of glad Beck knew now.

"I don't know…." I said nervously.

"Well, considering you kissed him on the first day of school…" said Jade. She was smiling though. She had long past forgiven me for that.

I felt my cheeks turning red.

"Okay," said Beck. That's all he said.

I looked at him confusedly.

"Okay what?" I asked him.

"You like me. I like you. Let's go out," he said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Um….sure?" I said, sounding like a complete babbling idiot because I was so shocked.

Beck just smiled his cool guy smile.

"So…everyone awake now?" asked Cat.

Everyone was awake except…Andre.

"Shh," said Jade, an evil smile playing at her lips. I knew that smile and it was dangerous. I smiled too.

Jade stood up and tiptoed over to Andre.

She whispered in his ear.

"Andre…" she said, in a sort of seductive sounding voice. Teasing would be a good way to put it.

Andre stirred slightly. Cat started giggling.

"Annnnddreeeeee," Jade said, dragging out his name.

When he started to wake up, she got right up in his face so that the first thing he would see was her.

When Andre opened his eyes, the look on his face was PRICELESS.

He screamed and jumped up out of bed.

All of us started laughing really hard. Soon enough, there were tears of laughter filling my eyes.

"That was HILARIOUS!" Jade said through her laughter. She literally had tears streaming down her cheeks.

About five minutes later we finally calmed down.

"Oh gosh that was funny….so, are we going to breakfast now?" I asked after I was able to talk again.

"Yes Jade, that was absolutely hilarious," Andre begin in a dull tone. "And sure, let's go. I'm starving."

We all got out of bed and got dressed and stuff. We put on our bathing suits underneath our clothes so that we could go straight to the beach after we ate. About a half an hour later, we headed out of the hotel to a nearby breakfast restaurant called Cosmo's.

**Eating at Cosmo's**

"This French toast is so good!" Cat said excitedly, then sipped her chocolate milk.

"You have GOT to try their scrambled eggs!" said Andre. I smiled.

"So after this we are going to the beach right?" asked Robbie through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Yep," said Jade.

"What are we doing for the rest of the week?" I asked, finishing up my bacon strips.

"Well…I know Sikowitz wanted to hit the casino, so tomorrow night we can find somewhere to go while he's there," said Beck.

"Isn't there like an Under 21 club or something around here?" asked Sikowitz.

"I believe so. I heard that it's a fun place," said Andre. He finished up the last of his scrambled eggs.

We discussed our plans for the rest of the week. Today was going to be the beach and the movies. They were showing a special last time viewing of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 in 3D in a nearby theatre, and we, being the Potterheads we are, couldn't let the chance slip by. Tomorrow we would go to lunch at Olive Garden and tour a movie set, which they were filming the next scary movie on. Cat would probably get scared, but we'd take care of her. We might do some other little things too, then we will head to the Under 21 club. Wednesday we would go to the national sing off which just so happened to be being held right here in Vegas. We might go to some of the little shops around here. Thursday we would go first thing to the Cupcake and Ice Cream shop for Cat, since she had heard something about it while watching TV for a few minutes before we left. We would find some other things to do. Friday we would go to laser tag and probably play over and over for the entire day. Friday was going to be fun…and the rest of the time, we would figure out.

We finally finished eating a little while after we figured everything out. Sikowitz paid for the meal, and we hopped into the van that we had rented (we walked to the car rental place before we came here) and headed off to the beach.

**At the Beach**

**Jade POV**

Cat was bouncing up and down the whole way there, and the second that the van came to a full stop, she threw open the door (with strength that I didn't know the kid had) and ran out to the beach, running around on the sand.

The sight of her running around like that was both hilarious and adorable. All of us burst into uncontrollable laughter as we walked up to Cat.

Cat took of her t-shirt and her jean shorts, revealing a pink bikini. The rest of us (minus Sikowitz; he simply wore a t-shirt and swim trunks and lay down on a towel and drank coconut milk) took off our clothes that we wore over our swimsuits and headed towards the water.

I put a foot cautiously in the water. It was slightly cold.

"Come on don't be chicken," said Beck. I gave him my famous glare.

I started to step into the water, doing my best to suppress the cold chill that ran through my body. Once I was ankle deep, someone shoved me from behind, and I fell completely into the cold but oh-so-good feeling water.

I came up sputtering and coughing.

"BECKETT OLIVER!" I cried, seeing that it was him. The others had come into the water and we were all swimming farther from the shore.

"Yes, Jadelynn West?" he asked calmly and naturally. I wanted to strangle him about then.

I started to say something, but I saw Tori coming up behind Beck. She put a finger to her lips, signaling for me to be quiet. I smiled.

"Good one Beck," I said.

He smiled. That must have been Tori's cue or something, because she jumped on his back and pushed him under.

I high fived Tori as Beck came up.

"Good one ladies, good one," he said smiling at me and Tori.

The three of us swam over to the other 3. Cat and Robbie were splashing each other, while Andre was just relaxing. He ducked under the water. I expected him to come up but he didn't.

"Andre?" I said, freaking out a little. I swam out towards where he had been as fast as my body would let me.

On my way there, something grabbed me around the ankle and I screamed. Andre came up in front of me.

"Revenge is sweet," said Andre. I slapped his arm playfully.

I noticed something. Andre and I were together, Tori and Beck were together, and Cat and Robbie were together. We all looked like we were having a lot of fun.

I thought about something for a moment. Tori and Beck sort of seemed MEANT for each other. They were always getting along quite well, and they never fought. Sometimes Tori had been the first to know things rather than me. I had noticed that Beck seemed to enjoy being around Tori.

I smiled at them. Tori was on Beck's back, and Beck was swimming around and carrying her. They both smiled widely.

I looked over at Cat and Robbie. Cat was talking to Robbie, and Robbie was just listening. His smile grew wider and wider as she spoke, as did Cat's. I wondered what they were talking about.

**Cat POV**

Robbie and I swam in the water, smiling and laughing. I was splashing him and he was splashing me back. The salt water burned my eyes a little bit but after a while it got better.

After a while, our arms got tired and we had to stop. I looked around. Beck and Tori were being all romance-y, and Andre and Jade were still talking to each other, and they looked like they might be talking romance-y too. I didn't like being the odd one out, so I did the same with Robbie.

"Robbie?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked, coming closer to me.

I saw him there and realized that I liked him. I mean, I knew I did before, but not in the way that I do now.

I decided to tell him. What could go wrong?

"Robbie, I like you," I said plainly.

Robbie laughed.

"I know, otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me," he said.

"I like you as more than a friend," I said, my confidence never leaving my voice.

Robbie just looked at me, and I could feel my heart beating really fast. That always happens when I'm nervous. Once in 3rd grade, I had to sing a song all by myself, and I was really sick right before I had to go onstage. But then Jade came up and told me to pretend that I was just singing with her. Then everything was ok.

"I like you too Cat," he said, now smiling.

"I think I liked you like this before. But I don't know. I always felt these weird little things in my tummy when I was around you and little stuff like that. I couldn't tell what it was though. And I loved sitting next to you on the plane, and I felt safe with your arm around me…" I said, going on and on. Robbie's smile got wider, and seeing that made my own widen too.

"…and I was just wondering…will you be my boyfriend?" I finally said.

Robbie didn't say anything and his smile faltered.

The longer we were quiet, the more I felt like I was going to cry.

A tear slid down my cheek as we continued to be silent.

"Do you like me Robbie?" I asked. Robbie shook his head no.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I asked next, trying to keep my cool. Robbie again shook his head.

"If I left right now and never talked to again, would you cry?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. Again, Robbie shook his head.

Not being able to take it anymore, I swam quickly away from him.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm.

Tearfully, I turned back to him.

"Cat, I don't like you I love you. You're not pretty, you're absolutely beautiful. If you swim any further away from me, I won't cry, I'll die, Cat. Please be my girlfriend?" Robbie said.

I was speechless.

At the same time, Robbie and I both leaned in and we kissed.

Jade POV  
><span>cat started to swim away from Robbie, her face a deep red. It looked like she was crying.

"I am going to kill Robbie if he made her cry," I said, swimming towards the two of them.

"Jade, wait," Andre said, pointing to them.

They were talking now. After Robbie stopped talking, Cat's mouth was open slightly.

All the sudden, they both leaned in and kissed.

A wide smile came across my face at the sight of them.

"Well would you look at that," said a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned to see Beck and Tori, Tori in Beck's arms, smiles on both of their faces.

A slight pang of sadness came across me as I saw the two happy couples around me.

"Who knows Jade," began Tori. I looked over at her.

"Maybe you and Andre will hook up," she said.

I smiled at her, and glanced back at Andre.

"Time will tell, wont it?" he said. That's all he said.

**At the Harry Potter Movie**

Tori POV  
><span>"7 tickets for the special Harry Potter showing," I said, pulling out some money. Sikowitz stepped in front of me.

"I told you I would get it!" I said to Sikowitz.

"I'm not having you pay for 7 people," he replied, getting the tickets.

"Tori," Jade said, calling me over to her.

"Here," she said, handing me a blue Icee Freeze. I thanked her.

We headed into the theatre.

-x-

We watched the movie, enjoying every minute of it. I hadn't cried once yet.

Suddenly, the part of the movie where Snape dies came up.

Jade POV

The part of the movie where Snape gets killed came up. I looked down, doing my best to block it out so I didn't cry.

Unfortunately, I failed miserably.

By the time it got to the part where Harry is watching Snape's memories, I was legitly crying. Like. A. Child.

Cat, who was sitting next to me, was shaking. She had tears running down her cheeks.

Tori, who was sitting on my other side, was doing the same. I looked over at her.

"So," she whispered, "the Jade West has a heart and cries?"

I laughed quietly under my breath and punched her arm.

Cat grabbed my hand, and tori and I turned to her. Her huge eyes were full of tears.

"It's just a movie Cat," I told her, but I knew 100 percent that for many people it was NOT just a movie.

We finished the movie in silence, and by the end, there were tears on all of our faces. Not Sikowitz's though because he had fallen asleep. But even Beck/Andre/Robbie were crying.

"I love that movie so much," said Robbie. We all smiled and laughed.

"Can we go get candy?" asked Cat suddenly, out of the blue. She was smiling as wide as ever as though she had not been upset literally two minutes before.

I couldn't help but smile at that. She was SO bipolar, but sometimes that was a good thing.

The rest of us smiled and stood up to stretch. I wiped off the remaining tears.

"Candy it is then," said Sikowitz, which caused Cat to squeal with delight.

We got up and headed out of the theater, keeping our Harry Potter glasses shaped 3D glasses.

**Back at the Hotel, 11:00 PM**

Tori POV

We walked into the hotel room at 11 at night, exhausted. We had a very good time today. We went obviously to breakfast, the beach, the movies, and a local candy store. We also went to a bookstore and bought the whole Harry Potter movie and book set for Hollywood Arts, went to a go-cart track, and got a nice dinner.

We all immediately changed into pajamas and flopped down into our beds.

"Night," I said, knowing that when I closed my eyes, it would not be long until I was out cold.

"Goodnight," everyone replied back. I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to overcome me.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt someone lay down next to me. I didn't even have to ask who it was. Beck draped his arm around my stomach and pulled the covers over us.

"I love you Tori," said Beck, whispering it into my ear. I could feel him smile.

I turned and kissed him softly.

"I love you too," I said, smiling. I turned back facing the room and closed my eyes.

Cat POV

While Jade was taking a quick shower, I laid down in bed. I was really really tired.

While I had my eyes shut, just listening to the music that Andre had turned on, I felt the side of the bed next to me cave in but I still heard the shower on. Confused, I turned and looked at the person next to me.

"Hey," said Robbie, smiling. I smiled back and kissed him.

"Mind if I sleep here tonight?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. Robbie put his arms around me and held me close to him, which made me feel safe.

"Goodnight Robbie," I said, as he pulled the covers up over us.

"Goodnight Cat," Robbie replied, holding onto me tightly.

I smiled and closed my eyes, and soon fell asleep.

Jade POV

When I came out of the shower, I was slightly shocked to see everyone but Andre asleep. And I was even more shocked to see that the sleeping arrangements had changed.

"Um…" I said, looking at Andre.

"Looks like you're lying with me. Unless you would prefer the floor," Andre said. I smiled at him.

I crawled into bed next to him, and he hesitantly draped an arm over me. he pulled the covers up over us, noticing my cold skin.

"Goodnight Jade," he said. I smiled.

"Goodnight Andre," I said. I closed my eyes.

I am not sure if I had dreamt this or if I was hearing someone else in the room or what, but I could almost swear that before I fell asleep next to Andre, someone said 3 quiet words.

"I love you."

**A/N: So, that's that. I apologize if this way too long or way too boring or something. But, I hope you liked it all the same! I really appreciate the people who are sticking out and reading this story, though it is probably the most boring story in the world. It means a lot. Special shoutout to I'm Right Here 13. She is awesome and she has helped and supported me throughout this whole story. THANK YOU! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Because of the fact that I don't really want to write a chapter for every day they're in Vegas, I'm going to write one for Wednesday and Friday, and I will merge the Friday chapter with Sunday which is when they head home. Anyhow…hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter Nine: The Sing Off

Jade POV

"So," I said, sitting with Cat and Tori on either side of me in our hotel room on the floor.

"So," replied Beck. He and Andre were sitting across from us. Sikowitz was sitting on the pull out couch, and Robbie was going to get some peppermint bark for us to snack on.

"What songs are we singing? Or…what song are we singing together?" asked Tori.

Robbie walked back into the room at that moment, carrying a Wal-Mart bag with two boxes of peppermint bark and two cartons of plain cookie dough. Cat LOVED to eat plain cookie dough, so I would bet good money that that's why Robbie bought it.

He sat down next to Andre and took the stuff out of the bag and tossed the bag in the trash.

I could see Cat looking at the cookie dough.

"Cat, you can have some you know, this is for all of us," I said, grabbing a carton of the cookie dough and bringing it to Cat and i. Sikowitz handed me two spoons.

"Well, it looks like we 4 get to share one carton and you and Cat get the other," said Andre. I laughed.

Cat opened the carton and immediately dug in.

Smiling, I did the same.

"So, back to the songs," said Beck through a mouthful of peppermint bark.

"We should all sing one song together. One that really represents who we are as a group, or something," said Tori.

"I agree with that," I said.

"Well that basically leaves us with one song that stands out over all the other options," said Beck. He smiled.

He glanced over at Andre, who looked confused, but smiled then too. Andre looked over at Robbie. He smiled, understanding. Robbie looked over at Cat. She took a good minute or two, but she finally got it. She glanced at me, a smile on her face. I had understood the whole time, so I looked at Tori.

Tori's smile widened as she understood.

"Make it Shine it is then," she said. We all clapped and cheered.

"Well, its 2:30 now and the contest starts at 3. We are going to be the 1st people to go, because we actually signed up for it first. If we start it off with a bang, I think we should be all good to go and we may have a good chance at winning it," said Sikowitz, reviewing the sheet he had in his hands.

"Awesome. So are we leaving now?" asked Robbie, finishing up his peppermint bark that he had in his hands.

"I think that would be a good idea," said Sikowitz. We nodded. We put the cookie dough and stuff in the refrigerator and headed out.

"So let's see…there are 4 instruments, a main mic, and a synthesizer, perfect. There is a piano, drums, electric guitar, and an electric bass guitar. There's two other headset microphones as well. Tori, obviously you'd be at the main mic. Cat, what instrument do you want to play?" asked Beck, looking over the requirements and stuff for the contest.

"Well, I'm good at the piano, and I know the chords for Make it Shine," Cat said.

"Ok, good. I'll play drums. Andre, do you want electric or electric bass guitar?" asked Beck.

"I'm gonna go with the electric bass," said Andre. That left the electric guitar with moi.

"Oh this is going to be fun," I said, smiling.

"That mean's I will be on the synthesizer then, and Cat and Jade get the two extra mics?" Robbie said.

"That would be correct," said Beck.

"I think we're going to play very well," said Tori, smiling.

"I would agree with that," said Andre. I nodded.

A little while later, we got to the site that the contest was going to be at. It was a huge audience.

I could see Cat's smile on her face starting to falter.

"What's wrong Kitty?" I asked, using her nickname from middle school.

"This crowd is so big," she said, her voice barely audible. We walked behind the curtain where we started getting ready, and Sikowitz checked us in. I followed Cat to the piano she was going to sit at.

I put my hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Cat, you're just playing and singing for people who like to hear music. They're people too. And who cares if we mess up or if we don't win? It doesn't matter. We're here because we enjoy music. Now let's put on the best dang show that anyone has ever seen," I said. I was still looking intensely into her eyes.

I could see tears welling up in her eyes. Not bad tears, the kind you get when something makes you really happy or really proud. She took a deep breath and nodded.

Tears almost welled up in my own eyes as I went to where the electric guitar was. I put it on and did a quick sound check with it, as did the others. Sikowitz slipped a headset mic onto my head.

"Record this…I'm interested to see how this rendition is going to sound," said Tori. She too must have realized that we were all going to do something different with it. We were all good at molding to the form that we create in each performance we do.

"Welcome to the national sing off! We've got a LOT of great new participants here, so let's give it up for the first group, from Los Angeles, California, singing one of their own songs from the school….Jade West, Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, and Robbie Shapiro!" said the announcer. I heard the crowd go wild. Were we that good, and that well known?

I didn't have much time to think about it, because the curtain came up.

"1, 2, 1 2 3 and!" said Beck, starting us off with the click of drumsticks as our countdown.

Cat started playing the piano softly, and Tori began singing.

"Here I am, once again, feeling lost but now and then.

I breathe it in, and let it go-," tori sang, Cat picking up the pace and playing more powerfully.

Tori used her famous "speed it up" sign, and Cat looked back at Beck. He began playing the drums softly.

"And you don't know where you are now, or what it would come to if only somebody could hear," Tori sang.

"When you figure out how, you're lost in the moment, you di-sipear-," Tori sang, dragging out the word "disappear" like she did in the big showcase. I could see how this rendition was going to go.

Beck and Cat were playing much more powerfully now, and they played a short musical sequence before the chorus.

Andre and I began to play at that point, and Cat and I sang backup for Tori.

"You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction. Not a fantasy, just remember me, when it turns out right!" the three of us sang. Tori pointed to me, telling me to take the lead.

"Cuz you know that if you live in your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination!" I sang, then told Cat to take it away.

"In my victory, just remember me, when I make it shi-ne!" she sang, and we backed her up in the last note.

Then there was a musical sequence, and that's when we all took it away and Tori choreographed it.

Cat got a piano solo, and she played with vigor and passion that most people wouldn't think she had. Then, it was me and Andre's turn.

I played with as much passion as physically possible, as did Andre. We played in perfect sync, and at one point had a little battle going on. I got down on my knees and played too, which got an uproar from the crowd.

I stood up slowly, and we quieted the music down.

We did a major crescendo, and started to play and sing again, with more power, passion, vigor, and strength than I have ever heard or seen anyone have in my LIFE.

We belted out the chorus one last time.

"You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction. Not a fantasy, just remember me, when it turns out right. Cuz you know that if you live in your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination. In my victory, just remember me, when I make it shi-ne!" we sang, finishing it off with a bang.

The crowd went INSANE.

The clapping and screaming was so loud that I could barely hear myself think. Soon, everyone started to stand up. I could hear our names being screamed.

I almost started to cry right there.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" said Tori.

We walked offstage.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" cried Cat, well more like squealed Cat.

She flung her arms around me, and I willingly hugged her back, letting a few tears fall. This was amazing, there was probably about 1 million people out there and they liked it THAT MUCH.

Tori turned to me.

"You were amazing, Tor," I said, using her nickname. She smiled.

"You were good yourself Jade," she said, and I smiled.

"Oh come on, hug me already!" I said, and she threw her arms around me. I hugged her back.

Everyone was smiling and hugging each other. Suddenly, André came up to me.

"You were beyond amazing Jade," he said, smiling.

"You were too!" I said, and I smiled even wider than I was before. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I don't know what brought me to do it. But I did. I guess maybe since I was so caught up in the moment, and I was so happy, and he just looked so handsome there, I kissed him.

He was hesitant at first, but then he kissed me back.

When we pulled away, we both had smiles on our faces.

I could see the others looking at us.

We both turned and looked at them, and saw that they all had smiles on their faces too.

"And you try to tell me you don't like each other?" said Tori, in Beck's arms.

Andre and I pulled away from each other hesitantly, a deep blush creeping into both of our faces.

"Heh heh….sorry about that…" I said. I stared down at the ground, pretending to find my shoes very interesting.

"It's uh…its fine…" he said, looking at the ground too.

"Well, I think we should go sit down and watch the rest of the show," said Sikowitz, breaking the awkwardness.

"Let's go!" said Cat, and we headed down to the reserved section for performers. We took a seat just in time to see the next group who was all the way from Ohio performing the song "Who Says" by Selena Gomez and the Scene.

**5:30 PM, Awards Ceremony**

Andre POV

All of the bands had now performed, and we were all waiting for the results of the sing off.

"Ok! All of the bands were AMAZING. Great job, guys! The judges have tallied up the votes and their scores together and we now have the results, in this envelope," said the announcer, who was holding a red envelope. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, like my ribcage was constricting it from working properly.

"There will be 5 places. 5th place receives 50 dollars. 4th place receives 100 dollars. 3rd place receives 300 dollars. 2nd place receives 500 dollars. And finally, 1st place receives 1000 dollars and a trophy," said the announcer.

"I don't feel good Andre," said Cat, tugging at my sleeve.

"It's ok Little Red. We're all anxious right now," I said, putting an arm around her. I swallowed hard as he announced the places.

"In 5th place," he began.

"The 5 students from Codington High School from Mississippi!"

I heard an uproar at the announcement, and the winners came up to claim their reward.

"4th place goes to…Jacob Mathers from Denver, Colorado!"

The names were announced all the way up to 1st place, and my heart was pounding big-time. I almost felt sick too.

Cat was pale, and Jade looked like she had seen a ghost.

I grabbed Jade's hand and she looked at me. I forced a smile, saying it was gonna be fine.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for," said the announcer.

Everyone seemed to be at the edge of their seats. We all wanted to be able to take home 1000 bucks and a trophy to keep at Hollywood Arts, I could tell.

"The first place reward goes to…"

I could feel sweat on the back of my neck now.

"THE 6 STUDENTS OF HOLLYWOOD ARTS HIGH SCHOOL FROM LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA!"

The crowd went into another uproar of approval. We were all too shocked to do anything.

"We…" started Jade. Her eyes were HUGE. Cat's mouth was slightly open.

"Come on, let's go!" said Beck, seeming to be the only one who could react to anything.

We all stood up and headed up to the stage, shaking but smiling in disbelief.

They handed Jade and I the trophy and gave Sikowitz the 1000 dollars (which was in cash, might I add).

"Give it up for Hollywood Arts!" cried the announcer.

The crowd screamed and clapped. This was all so unreal…I never in a million years thought we could have done this. Ever.

We stood on stage for what seemed like eternity, listening to the calls from the crowd, taking in the reality of what had just happened.

**Back at the Hotel that night, 10:30 PM**

Jade POV

"That was unreal," I said, drying my hair. I was the last one to take a shower tonight, and everyone else had already done so. I walked out into the main area of the hotel room. Everyone was already in their beds. The changes to the sleeping arrangement had been kept, so I went and laid down next to Andre. The usual music was playing, and Sikowitz turned off the lights.

"Goodnight guys," said tori.

"Goodnight," we chorused in return. I heard her chuckle.

Andre pulled the covers up over us and wrapped his arms around me.

"We did good, Jade," he said.

"You're saying it wrong," I teased, remembering how my mom used to say it.

"Am i? And what's the right way?" he asked me. I could practically feel him smiling, if that makes sense.

"We didn't 'do' good," I began. "We done good."

He chuckled softly and leaned his head into my pale neck.

"Goodnight Jade," he said. I smiled.

"Goodnight," I said. I let sleep overcome me.

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter EVER. Tell me what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I absolutely LOVE laser tag. I had to add this in here, there was no way I couldn't :P. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I will stop talking now so you can read the chapter rather than my boring Author's Notes. **

Chapter Ten: Laser Tag Day

Jade POV

"_Jade?" Andre said. We stood in the pale moonlight, tears staining my cheeks. _

"_Yes Andre?" I asked, my voice shaking._

"_Are you going to be ok? You seem to be taking the breakup pretty hard," Andre said, seeming genuinely concerned. I felt my heart flip inside my chest._

"_Yeah…maybe if you are there for me whenever I need you for anything, I will be ok," I said, trying to hint that I needed him there as more than a friend._

_It took him a moment, but he kept looking at me until he got what I meant._

"_I'll be here forever Jade," he said, then leaned in and kissed me._

"JADE!"

I jumped slightly at the sound of my name being loudly called.

I opened my eyes and saw that everyone else was awake but me, completely dressed and ready to go. I felt my cheeks burning.

"Um…morning," I said. "What time is it?"

"Noon," said Beck.

I almost choked on air. NOON? I have never slept that late in my life.

"Whoa…" I said, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah," said Andre, smiling at me. I tried to scowl at him but ended up with a crooked smile on my face.

It was impossible for me to stay mad at him. I mean, he's charming, he's sweet, he's-

_Oh come on Jadelynn, get a grip on yourself! _I thought, erasing those romantic thoughts from my head.

"I'll be out in 30 minutes," I said, gathering my clothes for the day (I was wearing a t-shirt, basketball shorts, and tennis shoes) and heading into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

I shut the door behind me and started up the hot water, and then slipped off my pajamas and got in. the hot water felt good on my stiff neck.

Cat POV

The rest of us sat in the main part of the hotel room, waiting for Jade to get out of the shower. She had slept until noon, so she must have been really tired. She is usually the first person awake in the morning, but obviously not today.

"So where are we going again?" I asked.

"We're going to Laser Tag. We will probably play that all day, knowing us. Then we will come back and get some dinner here at the hotel and then go to sleep," said Tori.

I smiled and clapped my hands, squealing with delight.

"I love laser tag!" I said. The others sort of rolled their eyes but smiled all the same. My heart sort of sank and rose when they did that.

"I know we'll have fun," said Beck. He combed through his thick black hair. "Luscious" Jade had once called it.

I lay back in Robbie's and my bed, putting my earphones in to listen to music until Jade got out. I had a lot of artists on my phone…Eminem, Rihanna, you name it. I also had some less known artists and soundtracks and other stuff, like Jeydon Wale and the Harry Potter soundtrack and this song called Send it On by some people on one of my favorite channels, Disney channel.

I decided to listen to Avril Lagvine's "Sk8r Boi". It was a really cool song.

"He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her," I sang when it got to the chorus. Everyone just stopped and listened to me singing. I smiled as I sang, knowing that they liked to listen to me.

The next song I listened to was called "All About Us" by a band called t.a.T.u. I really loved that song.

"They

Say

They don't

Trust

You

Me

We

Us!" I sang. Each word was separated, with a guitar riff in the middle of each word. I thought it was really cool.

When we got to the second verse, someone else started singing.

"If

They

Hurt

You

They

Hurt

Me

Too!" Jade sang from the shower. I laughed as we both went into the chorus.

"It's all about us, all about us, all about us," we sang, the words 'all about us' repeating over and over.

When the song ended, everyone clapped and they were smiling. I smiled too. When my friends are happy, so am i.

A few minutes later, Jade walked out of the bathroom in her tomboy-like laser tag outfit.

The boys wore shorts and t-shirts. I actually had on one of Robbie's t-shirts, since I hadn't brought one that wasn't super delicate, and I was wearing bright blue basketball shorts that were much baggier than what I was used to, but it was okay. Tori wore the same sort of attire as Jade and I.

"Shall we?" asked Sikowitz. We all nodded.

**At the Laser Tag place**

(Note: if any of you have gone to Laser X, you know how there is like this chamber thingy where you get your gun suit and stuff before you go into the arena? When I say chamber, that is what I mean.)

Jade POV

Sikowitz looked at us through the window of the chamber we were in, smiling and waving.

The 6 of us teenagers stood in the gun suit chamber, divided into our two teams, blue and red. Cat, Tori, and I were on the red team, and Beck, Robbie, and Andre were on the blue team.

"Alright, I am going to turn on your gun packs. Don't shoot until you get into the arena though," said the man working with us. He flipped a blue switch and the boys' lights on their suits lit up.

He flipped a red switch, and our lights turned on too.

"You will now not be able to shoot for one minute so that you can all get to where you want to go. You know the rules. No profanity or fighting, no sprinting, blah blah blah. Ready?" said the man.

We all nodded, gripping our guns.

"You going down, girl," said Beck to me.

"Ha, how's the weather like in city You Wish?" I asked.

"I smell something burning and I think it's you Beck!" said Andre, laughing. I smirked at Beck.

"Pwned," said Tori. I laughed, because she was talking about her own boyfriend.

With a smile on his face, the man working with us pressed a button, and the doors to the arena opened.

"General Cat reporting for duty! Straighten up soldiers!" said Cat, turning to me and Tori. She had serious look on her face.

Tori and I decided to play along. We held our laser guns in a professional like way and looked straight ahead, our chests puffed out.

"Much better. Highest point, go!" said Cat, motioning for us to go to the highest level/platform in the arena. I liked that idea.

Tori and I ran out of the chamber and into the battlefield, guns at our sides, and we headed up the ramp.

When we got there, Cat was close behind and our minute was almost up.

The walls of the platform were pretty high. That meant if we ducked, the boys wouldn't be able to shoot us as easily.

"Ready?" came the dude's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Yes sir!" we all yelled at the same time.

"In the words of the book Hunger Games: Let the games begin, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I smiled at the reference to Hunger Games. I absolutely loved that series.

I looked through the holes of the walls for the boys, or flashing blue lights for that matter.

"See anything, Sergeant?" asked Cat. I loved how much she was getting into this. It was funny.

"Nothing," I said. Suddenly I spotted a bushy afro and a blue flashing light.

"General! Enemy spotted, 2 o'clock!" said Tori, spotting Robbie too.

"Enemy spotted, 4 o'clock!" I said, then spotting Beck.

"I see the General of their army. Attack on my command," said Cat, spotting Andre. They were running around on the floor of the arena, searching for any signs of red flashing lights.

"ATTACK!" Cat yelled. Even though she gave away our position, we still had a good shot.

I immediately began shooting at Beck as quickly as possible. Playing Gears of War and getting a good trigger finger really pays off sometimes.

I shot Beck about 10 times, then his light went out, meaning he had to wait 10 seconds before he was back in the game.

Tori got Robbie.

"NERD DOWN!" she yelled, which put Cat in a fit of laughter.

We kept playing. The game was a total of a half an hour. Every now and then, you would hear one of the boys yell things like "ENEMY AT 6 O'CLOCK!" before they started shooting at us. We were able to dodge most of the shots. The best player on our team was DEFINITELY Cat, which amazed me.

The most awesome thing that happened on our team was when Tori catapulted with one arm over the edge of a 3rd floor platform, then landed on her feet in front of the 3 boys, shooting them and making them wait for 10 seconds. It was EPIC.

Another cool thing was when Cat and I did an awesome co-op shootout type of thing. It seemed dangerous, but Cat really wanted to do it.

I dropped my gun and held on to Cat's ankles. As the boys walked up to where she was at, she dropped down upside down right in front of them and shot all three of them.

All in all, we totally kicked butt in the first like, 5 games. Sikowitz came up to the chamber each time and talked to us. He was able to see the scores and all the action due to a camera and a scoreboard that was in the main arcade lobby.

At the 6th game though, the boys started to catch onto our ways. They were able to shoot us out a little faster, and they saw us in the action of our plans. Then, they started with plans of their own.

The first plan they devised and executed was what I nicknamed "Close In". it seems like something pretty simple. But it was hard when 3 boys were closing in on one person to not get shot one way or another.

The second thing they did was a bit more advanced. Andre decided to make it even more realistic and dramatic by "holding Cat hostage". All the while all of us just played along with the game. I missed playing games like this. I missed being able to act like a kid.

Anyways, he put his laser gun to Cat's shoulder light sensor thing. If he shot a laser, it would turn off Cat's suit for a while and they would get points.

"Let her go," Tori said, her acting skills coming in.

"I get to shoot you two if I let her go," Andre said.

I started to shoot Andre.

"You shoot, I shoot," he warned.

Tori and I looked at each other, then dropped the guns and put our hands up. Andre let Cat go and then shot us both, earning 100 points for the blue team, meaning they took the lead.

Cat turned and shot Andre in the front sensor light, which was worth 200 points. We took the lead back.

"Well that was a fail. Didn't think of that," Andre said, breaking character. We laughed.

The rest of the day, we played. We had bought a 50 dollar all-day pass. The red team won 14/20 games. We were EPIC at this game. We would have to play again sometime, that was for sure.

The blue team won the other 6 of the games. Obviously, we completely pwned them.

Andre and Cat had stood face to face at the end of the 20th game.

"You have fought valiantly, my friend," said Andre in a deep voice, much different from his own.

"As have you," Cat said, doing her best to come up with something to sound professional.

"Why don't we end this war, so that we may peacefully move on with our lives?" asked Andre.

Cat saluted him.

"I say finalize this," began Andre. I smiled, wondering what he was going to say, "with a hug."

I laughed as Andre hugged Cat.

"Shall we go to dinner now, Comrade?" asked Andre.

"Yes we shall!" said Cat, her voice returning to its normal childish sound.

And that was how we ended the "war". I had to say, this was almost as fun as Wednesday. We needed to do it again sometime.

As we walked out of the laser tag place, I began to wonder something.

"Cat, where did you learn all those terms you used back at laser tag?" I asked.

"I play some games," Cat said. I stared at her, mouth open, eyes wide.

Cat just smiled. I should have known she did really unexpected things by now. I mean, I have known her since I was 5.

**Back at the Hotel, right before they fall asleep**

Jade POV

I crawled into bed next to Andre, exhausted from playing so hard today. I closed my eyes as Andre pulled the covers up over us and draped an arm over my body, pulling me close to him. I had been cold before, but now I was comfortable because of the warmth that Andre gave off.

Sikowitz turned off the lights, and I could already hear the sound of Cat's steady breathing, and I knew she was asleep.

I heard those three words again. This time, I knew I wasn't dreaming when I heard this. Now, it could have been part of the song that was being played, but I know I heard these words.

"I love you. Do you love me too?"

**On the plane home**

Andre POV

I looked out the window of the airplane we were in, morning light seeping in. it was about 10:30 and we were already on the plane. We still had about 45 minutes to go until we were going to be at the airport in LA.

Cat was sleeping soundly in the seat next to us, leaning into Robbie. Robbie looked ahead, listening to music.

Tori and Beck were talking quietly to each other, not talking in anything more than a whisper, kissing eachother from time to time.

Sikowitz was playing around on his laptop as he had on the plane here.

That left me and Jade. Jade was actually asleep, her head on my shoulder, the song "Who Says" playing from her headphones. It was loud enough that I could hear it, but no one else could. I was sitting there with my head leaning back, eyes closed, and I was thinking.

I wondered if Jade had heard the things I said to her each night, right before she fell asleep. She seemed to always stir when I said them, yet she never did anything to show that she heard what I said when morning came.

If she was hearing them, what was she thinking? Was she angry with me? Did she think it was Beck? Did she love me too? What was she thinking the same thing?

If only I could know how that girls mind worked…

Jade started to stir, and she opened her eyes. The first thing she did was look up at me. And let me tell you, she looked absolutely beautiful and adorable at that moment. She looked like an angel sent from the heavens to watch over me.

What? Ok so maybe I am being dramatic. So what?

"Hey," she said.

I smiled.

"Hi there," I said. She kept her head on my shoulder, which I thanked God for.

"Sleep well?" I asked her. She smiled at me, which I took as a yes.

We talked for the rest of the flight, which seemed to go by in a blur. For 45 minutes, there was no one else in the world but me and her. She was the only girl in the world.

**11:00 PM, Sunday night**

Jade POV

I smiled in the dark at the memories of the trip. The greatest ones involved Andre, which I found pretty interesting.

I was laying in my bed at home now, which felt good because I had not been in my own bed for quite a while. The only thing that I didn't like was I couldn't feel Andre's warmth anymore.

No matter how many blankets I wrapped around me in a cocoon, I could never feel as warm as when he had his arms around me.

Before I fell asleep, I missed those words that I heard each night. But as they say, each good thing has to come to an end.

But something in my gut told me it was only the beginning. The beginning of something not good, but absolutely brilliant.

**A/N: So…enjoy this chapter? I loved it. I had a lot of fun with this one. This story keeps getting closer and closer to the end and I'm sad, I really enjoy writing this haha. Well, R&R. Plant Love and Grow Peace! Ps: I apologize for not updating as much as I should have lately. I hope these two chapters will make up for it. Anyway, Read and Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I think I'm gonna wrap this up here soon. This chapter, another (possibly), and an ending one and this baby is complete! Hope you have all enjoyed my sucky love story. Thanks for sticking out, I appreciate it **

Chapter Eleven: Back at HA

Jade POV

"I am not a good kisser, why do you think Beck broke up with me?" I said to Andre as we walked inside Hollywood Arts. He and I were talking about how I had kissed him after the sing-off. He said I was a good kisser. I begged to differ.

"Uh huh. And Harry Potter and Voldemort were best pals," said Andre, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

I smiled.

"I like that tone. I have taught you well," I said, high-fiving him. He smiled and high-fived me back.

We walked up to our group of friends, who were talking at the lockers.

"Hey lovebirds," said Beck, right after kissing Tori. I rolled my eyes but I know he caught that smile that was coming across my face.

"Shall we?" asked Tori, and we didn't have to ask to know what she meant. We had Sikowitz first today.

"We shall, my lady," Beck said. I again rolled my eyes.

"Could you people get any more romantic?" teased Andre as we walked down the hall to the classroom.

"Beck, every time I look into your eyes, I feel as though there's no one else in this world," said Tori in a dreamy voice. I laughed under my breath.

We reached the classroom and took our seats, our arrangements changing a little bit. Tori sat next to Beck, her feet on his lap. Cat actually sat on Robbie's lap. I sat really close to Andre, and he put his arm around me. I smiled, that warmth that I had missed so much returning once again.

"Attention students, I am about to tell you something important, and I suggest you open your ears and shut your mouths," said Sikowitz as he walked into the room. We stopped what we were doing and listened.

"You are going to confess a secret or something important to someone through silent movements. Jade, Andre, you first!" said Sikowitz. I felt like my throat had just jumped into my throat, and suddenly it was a thousand degrees in the room.

I had to confess my darkest secret to him. My darkest secret was that I loved him. It's not that I was scared to tell him I loved you. I was scared of his response.

We walked up on stage.

"Jade you start," Sikowitz said. I was silently stabbing needles into him as I tried to think of a way to say it.

I went with the easiest way. First I looked him in the eye.

I spoke through my glare. I said 'I'm scared to do this'.

I pointed to my eye. "I".

I touched my hand to my heart. "Love".

Next was the scariest part. My heart was now pounding. It seemed as though the whole room went quiet and was boring holes through me from staring so hard at me.

I made the movement that could have changed my life forever, literally.

I pointed at Andre, my hand shaking. If he didn't reply soon, I knew I would cry from embarrassment or nervousness. My message was over. "You."

There was complete silence. Silence that could ring in your ears. You could hear a snake shed if you listened close enough, or could hear a spider spinning its web in the corner.

My lip started to quaver.

"Andre," said Sikowitz.

Andre looked me in the eye, and something about it made a qualm of fright come into me. I waited to see what he was going to do.

He pointed to his eye. Was he serious right now?

To my utter shock, he pointed to his heart. He looked me straight in the eye. There was something glowing in his eye. It was the scariest thing I have ever experienced. You have…you have no idea.

I felt my throat tightening. There was sweat on the back of the neck. I probably looked horrible right now.

Andre's next move about broke me.

He pointed at me.

Then he put up a "2" sign.

Andre loved me.

I had nothing to be scared of.

ANDRE HARRIS LOVED ME ALL ALONG.

Cat started to clap slowly. She looked around at others, and Tori started to clap too. So did Beck, then Robbie. Soon, so did the rest of the class. Even Sikowitz did, a smile on his face.

"That was a Grammy performance," he said, smiling still.

They kept clapping, and Andre and I were still looking at each other.

He and I walked closer. I was about two inches away from his kissable lips.

Our eyes were full of love and passion.

"Well kiss already!" cried Beck.

We didn't hesitate to do as he asked. I leaned in, and Andre kissed me. Those choirs started singing this time. I know I said I wouldn't be a romantic, but I can't help it. THIS WAS AMAZING.

When I pulled away, I knew there was a look in both of our eyes that hadn't been there for a long time. I'm not sure what you call it. But it can't be there unless there is true love in the air.

I smiled as I walked back to my seat next to Andre. I leaned into him, my head on his chest. He hugged my close to him, and kissed my naturally cold forehead.

Next was Tori and Beck. All in all, Tori confessed that she had a crush on him since the day they met, which was honestly no surprise at all. Beck confessed something more interesting. He confessed that even when he was dating me, all he wanted was her. I have to admit, that hurt a LITTLE bit, I mean, how could it not? But it went away quickly, for at that moment, Andre kissed me once again, keeping me calm. All anger or sadness in me disappeared right away. Because I knew I had the best boy in the world to myself. He was mine, and I planned on making that known.

As I watched everyone else confess things to each other, all I could think about was the warmth i was surrounded by. Now I wouldn't have to suffer through eternal coldness, because I knew I would always have him. I knew he wasn't going anywhere. I knew that me and Beck were never meant to be. But Andre and i…that's a different story.

**Free Period at End of Day, Gang in Blackbox Theater, 4 days later**

Andre POV

Jade and I were lying on the ground, looking up at the ceiling of the theater. i had an arm around her, and she had her head on my chest. Even the cold floor was comfortable. Who cared what I was laying on? I had Jade, everything was fine.

The lights were turned off, and Sinjiin had been awesome and put up a projection of stars on the ceiling. It was a very romantic scene. The sound of nature was being played as well. Beck and Tori were on the floor in the same position about 10 feet away, and Cat and Rob were on the other side of the room, talking, in the same position.

Soon enough, the floor started to get uncomfortable. We sat up. I leaned against the wall, and Jade was sitting in between my legs, and she was leaning back into my chest, her eyes shut. She looked so beautiful in the dimmed light. It was almost like that night she and Beck broke up, the moonlight reflecting off of her face. Instead of real moonlight though, this was fake moonlight. But she was still just as beautiful.

Her breathing was soft and steady, slowed down. I could tell she had fallen asleep. I kissed her forehead softly, so as not to wake her.

I'd never really been able to call someone COMPLETELY mine. It was always temporary. They'd take me out but leave me back where they found me. No one wanted to stay with me.

Jade…there is SUCH a big difference. She would NEVER leave me. She has been stuck to me for the last four days, which I don't mind at all. It's like I'm her crutch…not in a bad way. After all she's been through, she needs something to lean on, and who better for that to be than her boyfriend?

Yep, it's official. A day after confessions, we made it official.

I closed my own eyes, just thinking. Thinking about my past loves, thinking about my recent ones. But mostly thinking about the relationship I had just entered. I didn't think it was ending anytime soon.

Before you knew it, sleep started to overcome me too. I couldn't help it. For once in my life, nothing was wrong. I was fully relaxed.

This was the life.

**3 Hours Later**

I woke up. The room was still dark. Jade was still asleep. Now, Cat and Robbie were also asleep, and Beck and Tori too were asleep. We all must have finally been able to relax. i pulled out my phone, and saw that it was 5:00. I had a text from my mom and Jade's mom. It said that when we were ready or when we woke up or whatever, go ahead and take Jade home. A third text, which was a newer one from Jade's mom, said that if I wanted, I could stay at the school for the night with Jade. We were allowed to, Helen had agreed.

Everything was so peaceful and relaxing, I liked the lock in idea. I kissed Jade lightly, and she woke enough to hear me.

"Want to stay the night here?" I asked softly.

"Please," she said.

"Alright then. Off to sleep with you," I said, letting her fall asleep once again in my arms.

I looked up and saw Beck telling Tori about the lock in, and Robbie was telling Cat. Both girls were just barely awake enough to hear. I couldn't help but smile.

I got a text. It was from Beck.

**From: Beck**

**To: Andre**

**This is the life man.**

I smiled.

**To Beck**

**From Andre**

**I know bro, I know.**

Beck got the text, and looked at me, a smile on his face. With a nod in my direction, he let sleep overcome him again.

I leaned back, shutting my eyes again. Within minutes, I was out cold again. Jade's warmth made me feel safe.

I'd never admit it, but Sunday night, after we got back? Torture. It took forever for me to get to sleep, because I missed her warmth. I missed her presence.

Something told me I was not going to have to worry about missing her presence anymore.

My life?

Perfect.

**A/N: So I know this chapter probably SUCKS, so bad. I REALLY apologize. If you liked it…tell me! If not…tell me too! I love feedback. After writing this, I decided to wrap up in the next chapter. I love all of you who have stuck out and read this. It means so much. 3 by the way, follow me on Twitter (if you have one) and follow ImRightHere13 as well on twitter. Anyhow, thanks so much for reading! I think you all will REALLY like the last chapter. I hope it will tie it off in a nice way. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So this chapter is my attempt at a nice, romantic ending. Enjoy! **

Chapter Twelve: Together Forever

Andre POV

Jade and I sat together on the couch in our new apartment. It has been two years since The gang and us had graduated high school. We immediately got into the music and film departments and set off in great careers. Jade, Tori, and Beck went into the film department. They were amazing actors. They were successful in all that they did.

Beck was starring in a show on Nickelodeon about 6 high schoolers, and he said it felt like high school all over again. He seemed to really enjoy it. Jade and Tori were making movies. Jade starred as Pansy Parkinson in a Hollywood remake of Harry Potter. Tori was starring as Bella in the Twilight remake. It was quite funny, that the two girls that were so much opposites were starring in the two different series remakes.

Cat and I went immediately into the music business. Cat and I sort of work together on everything. I play the backup music, and create the tracks. She and I write songs together. Finally, she records her singing the songs we write. We're sort of like the two person band. We are known for being that way.

Robbie…Robbie went off and decided to be a ventriloquist. He was a VERY good one at that. Around senior year he understood that Rex was JUST a puppet, nothing more. He was very successful. We were proud of him.

Jade was laying back in my arms as we watched some old short films we made. We were currently watching our comedy movie, laughing at the movie itself and sometimes at ourselves in the movie.

"Wow we were such bad actors back then…" she said, looking up at me.

"Compared to now, yeah," I said. She chuckled under her breath.

She rearranged her position and turned back to the TV, and we finished our little short film. It was an hour long, not too big.

When it was over, I turned off the TV. She looked up at me confused, since we were planning to watch all our films, and we were only on 4/10.

"Come here," I said, pulling her into our bedroom. I told her to wait by the bed.

I went into the closet and grabbed a little black box.

I came back out to the room and hid the box behind my back.

"What is it?" Jade asked me, her eyes wide with concern and wonder.

I smiled.

Her engagement ring glittered in the sunlight pouring in from our window. The sapphire stone in it was the same color of her beautiful icy blue eyes that I could so easily get lost in.

I got down on one knee, and her eyes went wide. Her hand eased up to her mouth in shock.

"Jade, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met," I began. "I remember that first time I met you, I wasn't so sure about you. But the more I learned about you, the harder I fell."

Jade's eyes began to glaze over with tears.

"I would find myself daydreaming in class about you. I'd see your face and immediately everything would be ok. And your smile…your smile. It brightens up the whole world, I continued.

She smiled and sniffed a bit.

"Back in Vegas in sophomore year, with you lying next to me at night? It was a blessing. It felt as though my guardian angel was laying right next to me. Those nights were the best nights I had ever had in a long time.

Jade, no matter how hard I try, I can't deny how much I love you. I want to be with you until the end of time. I don't want you to ever leave my side," I said, nearing the end of my speech.

Jade nodded tearfully.

"And last but not least, I want you to be mine," I concluded.

I pulled the little black box out from behind my back and opened it.

The ring was pure 24k gold, and the stone in it was none other than jadestone.

I held up the ring so she could see.

"Will you marry me?"

Jade nodded.

"Yes. Of course!" she cried, flinging her arms around me. I smiled and hugged her as tight as I could, then kissed her.

When we pulled away, I took her hand ever so delicately and slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

I looked up into those deep icy blue eyes.

"I love you, Jade Harris," I said, using the name she would soon have.

"I love you too," she said, and I kissed her once more.

-x-

Jade POV

My life couldn't be any more perfect right now. Andre had just proposed to me. We sat in our living room, watching our romantic film. It seemed to be the right one to watch, given the events that had taken place.

I was snuggled up in his arms again, a blanket around us both. The lights were off, and the only light was coming from the TV.

_I could stay like this forever_, I thought, smiling.

"How long have you loved me?" asked Andre.

I smiled yet again, then replied with a line that couldn't be any more fitting.

"Always."

**A/N: And that is the end of Jandre. I had so much fun writing this! I hope you all enjoyed this. More stories are on the way, and I think I may be doing a Harry Potter and Victorious crossover with the final battle, written in my way with the Victorious characters. Sound good? I hope so! **

**Thank you so much for reading this. It truly means a lot to me. I sincerely hope this fulfilled all of your Jandre needs. **

**Also, to keep you entertained while I work on more stories, go check out "Graduation" by moi! Review that one too please! **

**XOXO**

**-BraveAtHeart**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: SURPRISE! :D I got bored so I thought I would add one more chapter to this story. I missed my Jandre romance. I hope you enjoy this one more chapter for Jandre.**

**Jade POV**

It was the day of the wedding. Andre and I were getting married today.

So I stood in my little "dressing room" so to speak, the girls who meant the world to me surrounding me on all sides.

"Oh, Jade," breathed Tori, her hand flying up to her mouth. "You look gorgeous."

I smiled, twirling around in my black and white dress. It flowed around me in ripples, like water almost.

"You've grown up so fast."

I turned around to see my mother standing in the doorway, wearing her dress for the wedding.

I smiled and immediately ran into her arms.

"I can't believe this day is finally here," I said as I pulled away from her. this whole thing just seemed so…surreal. I figured this day would be a long time from now, and with Beck, when I was in high school. But now it's the complete opposite, and I wouldn't wanna have it any other way.

"It's almost time to go," my mom said, tears in her eyes.

I nodded, almost tearing up as well.

I turned back around to my girls. Tori and Cat stood before me, dresses that looked not extremely different from my own hanging on their shoulders. They had matured so much; Cat had learned to control herself, and her childishness had faded away. Her voice was a tad deeper than it had been about 7 years ago in high school. She had an amazing music career going on. I reflected on the first time I met Cat, and all the troubles we went through. I smiled. She would always be my first best friend.

Tori…her voice had also deepened, as had mine. But Tori had matured so much. She understood things and viewed things in a way I never imagined possible. We still have girls night out's sometimes, and I swear I could listen to her views on things forever.

I smiled as I remembered back to the times where we had been arch enemies, and the night when we had become best friends. How the time has flown.

"Ready?" asked Cat.

Without thinking, I hugged the both of them tightly.

"I love you guys so much. Thank you for being in my wedding," I said, my sentimental side making an appearance.

Happy tears filled both girls' eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Cat. Tori nodded, agreeing.

The three of us turned to my mom.

"Ready, Christina?" asked Tori. (My mom's name was Christina, if you can't tell that already.)

Mom nodded.

The four of us walked out to meet my dad, who would walk me down the aisle. For some reason I was worried; he always seemed to hate me. We'll just see what happens.

**Andre POV**

I stared into the mirror in my "dressing room". Today was the wedding between myself and the one and only Jadelynn August West, the love of my life.

"I can't believe its already here," I said.

Beck came up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Believe it buddy. It's here," he said. I smiled.

"Are you sure you're alright with this? It doesn't…bother you? Anger you?" I asked, because I knew how much of a relationship he and Jade had had long ago.

"Not at all. I'm glad Jade moved on, and I can tell we're both happy with our lives," Beck said, and he seemed sincerely alright about it.

"You're a lucky man," Beck said quietly after a minute.

I smiled and looked down.

"As are you," I said. I remembered my times with Tori. They were great, no doubt, but Jade was truly the one for me.

"The time has really flown, hasn't it?" said Robbie, who was adjusting his suit before we headed down to the altar.

"It has, it has," I replied.

I took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath.

And then together , the three of us headed to the altar.

**Jade's Dad POV**

I looked down the hall where Jade, Christina, and Jade's friends were bound to be coming down soon.

As soon as I thought that, I saw them walking.

Tears filled my eyes as I saw how beautiful and stunning my daughter looked. I thought of all the times where I doubted her. any negative thought about her or her career was immediately banished from my mind.

Jade walked up to me and looked at me.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" she asked me. Daddy. She hasn't said that in a long time.

"I just can't believe how fast you grew up. And I couldn't be any prouder of you," I said. "I love you Jade."

Jade leapt into my arms and hugged me tight. "I love you too Daddy."

She put her arm around mine, and together we began to walk down the aisle.

**Jade POV – The Vows**

"You may now announce your vows," said the preacher. (A/N: I don't know how a wedding goes, really, or all the things they say, so I'm just gonna try and make it sound legit.)

Andre went first.

"Jadelynn August West," he began, taking me by the hand.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you, I was immediately mesmerized by your beauty. Those icy blue eyes….they're like an ocean of emotions, and every time I look into them, I get lost in you. As time went on, I got to know you better, and I immediately fell in love with your personality. Your ability to speak your mind without a second thought, your ability to be so cold but so warm and compassionate at the same time. Everything about you is perfect," Andre said. I did nothing to stop the tears that filled my eyes.

"From this day forward, I vow to never hurt you, only protect you and love you until the day I die. I will never leave you. And your happiness will always be my number one priority," Andre finished. I smiled and sniffled. I wiped away a stray tear with the hand Andre wasn't holding.

"Jadelynn, you may say your vows," said the preacher.

"Andre Harris. Everytime I say or hear that name, my heart swells with affection for you," I began.

"I remember an old conversation between us when we were young. We were about 5 years old. We were talking about princes and princesses and valiant knights. I had told you that I wanted my prince to find me one day, or for a valiant knight to come and steal my heart. And do you remember what you said?" I asked him.

I saw the flashback in Andre's eyes. He did remember.

"You said that you would be both. You would be as loyal and cherishing as a prince would, and fight for me like a valiant knight would. And you did exactly that. So now, I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, my prince, my knight. I love you," I said.

Tears ran shamelessly down Andre's face.

"Do you, Andre Harris, take Jadelynn West to be your wife?" asked the preacher.

"I do," said Andre. I stared into his chocolate brown eyes, the deepness pulling me in.

"And do you, Jadelynn West, take Andre Harris to be your husband?" asked the preacher.

"I do," I said. This was it. We were almost married.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," said the preacher. Cheers rang through the church as Andre kissed me.

When we finally let go, I saw many tearstained but smiling faces.

**After the Reception**

Andre, Beck, Robbie, Cat, Tori, and I stood outside the reception hall together. It was late at night, around 10:00 or so.

"Congratulations Jade," Beck said. He smiled, and I hugged him.

"Thanks Beck," I said, and he smiled at me.

I hugged Robbie too.

"Where's little Rex at? He missed the fun," I said.

Robbie laughed.

"Rex is at home with Aria," said Robbie. Aria was Robbie and Cat's little one year old girl.

"Tell her Aunt Jade and Uncle Andre said hi," I said, turning to Cat as well. They both nodded.

Cat and Tori both looked at me now, tears threatening to spill over in their eyes.

I hugged Cat first.

"Wow…this is so surreal. I'm happy for ya, Jadey," Cat said. I smiled at the nickname.

I thanked her and turned to Tori.

I hugged her too.

"Congrats, girlfriend!" she said. I smiled.

Andre looked at his watch and noticed the time.

"Well, we better all get going. Want to meet up again in June-ish?" I asked.

"Sounds great," they replied.

"Alright. I love you guys, thank you for coming. It meant the world to us," Andre said.

"We wouldn't miss this if the world was ending tonight," said Beck. He glanced at me.

I smiled again, and they left.

We had already said goodbye to my mom and dad a little while ago.

"Ready to go home, Mrs. Harris?" asked Andre.

"Of course," I said. Andre carried me bridal-style to the car, and we headed into the journey of marriage.

**A/N: Hope you liked that. This is legit the last chapter though. Check out my Hunger Games/Victorious story if you like! :D**


End file.
